Quatre Saisons et Un Gardien
by Laity Mathieu
Summary: Post-movie. Dix années sont passées, Jack a accepté son rôle de Gardien et cela se passe même mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Chacun a vite repris son petit train-train quotidien, oubliant à tort Pitch, qui a bien l'intention de semer la peur d'une toute autre façon.
1. Chapter 0 : Mission

**Rating:** T (pour l'instant)  
**Pairing**: OC/Jack (vous découvrirez qui dans un prochain chapitre !)

**Disclaimers**: Les personnages et l'univers des Cinq Légendes ne m'appartiennent pas, seuls les OCs sont de moi.

**Note**: Les personnages du film conservent les prénoms à l'anglaise, Sandy : Sable, North : Nord, Tooth : la fée des dents, Bunny : le lapin de pâques et puis bon Jack et Pitch.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Quelque part sur Terre …

_- Frangin … J'ai fait un cauchemar …_

Etats-Unis – Burgess.

Jack Frost, Esprit du Fun, égal à lui-même, jouait avec les enfants, enfin, les enfants plus un adolescent plus très loin de la vingtaine. Jamie Bennett. L'enfant qui n'avait jamais cessé de croire. Bon, il avait bien grandi maintenant, d'ailleurs, il dépassait Jack d'une tête quasiment, mais il avait gardé son âme d'enfant et il croyait toujours en Eux.

Jack redoutait chaque anniversaire du garçon, allait-il arrêté de croire en lui ? Allait-il tout oublié en grandissant ? Certes, maintenant nombreux étaient les enfants qui croyaient en lui, mais il avait peur que le tout premier enfant à croire en lui finisse par arrêter et pire, l'oublier.

Peur ? Oui, il l'avouait, haut et fort s'il le fallait — si sa fierté le lui permettait surtout —, il avait peur. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Pitch, il avait compris pas mal de choses, la plus importante étant que la peur fait partie de nous, tout comme la joie, la tristesse, le plaisir, l'animosité. Ce n'est pas un problème d'avoir peur. La peur n'est pas un mal, après tout, n'est-ce pas parce qu'il a peur de perdre Jamie qu'il sait que ce garçon représente beaucoup pour lui ?

Jamie l'avait pourtant déjà rassuré, plus d'une fois, en entrant dans l'adolescence tout en expérimentant la vie, il avait appris à comprendre le regard de Jack. Et ce dernier, quand son anniversaire approchait, reflétait de l'inquiétude et le jour-J on y lisait clairement la peur. Il s'empressait toujours de le rassurer, sa peur à lui étant de voir Jack disparaître, enlevé par le Croque-Mitaine, qu'il n'avait pas oublié, il est d'ailleurs fort probable que ses amis non plus ne l'aient pas oublié … En repensant à cette nuit, son estomac se nouait.

Ceci dit, maintenant il pouvait parfaitement dire dans quel état se trouvait son ami à n'importe quel moment et il en était plutôt fier, tandis que l'ami en question en était plutôt agacé. Car de cette capacité est venu un jeu _Devine à quoi je pense_ et Jamie était fichtrement fort !

Mais il l'aura un jour, il l'au-

**[TCHOMP]**

Une boule de neige venait de lui exploser à la figure, déclenchant une foulée de rire par la même occasion. Il leva son regard vers Jamie, l'étincelle de fierté qui brillait dans son regard lui fit vite comprendre qu'il était le lanceur. Mais il perdit bien vite cet air arrogant en voyant le sourire —qui semblait plus vicieux qu'amusé — de Jack. Il réalisa, mais trop tard, que Jack avait _déjà _planifié sa vengeance : la neige présente sur le sapin qui se tenait fièrement à ses côtés s'écrasa royalement sur lui. De la tête au pied, se faufilant diaboliquement sous les vêtements.

Il y eut d'abord un long silence, Jack était sur le qui-vive, prêt à riposter à nouveau s'attendant à une nouvelle attaque du jeunot qui avait, avec le temps, développé ses propres techniques face à l'Esprit du Fun. Mais le silence ne fut que de courte durée, les enfants se mirent à nouveau à rire quand Jamie commença à se trémousser pour ôter la neige de ses vêtements.

- Tu as 300 ans de retard mon petit Jamie ! annonça fièrement Jack.

Quand enfin le plus gros de la neige fut enlevée, Jamie posa les genoux à terre, demandant une pause. Sophie, la petite sœur de Jamie, se proposa de chercher le thermostat et d'apporter du chocolat chaud pour tout le monde. Il jouait depuis pas mal de temps déjà, personne ne refusa.

- Jack, c'était mesquin … Tu sais que c'est super froid la neige ! J'en ai encore dans le pantalon ! râla légèrement Jamie — il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas volé, mais tout de même.

Le concerné ne répondit pas, il savourait sa vengeance, parce qu'il savait que Jamie ne lui en voudrait pas longtemps. Ils étaient devenus trop complices pour ça. Les autres enfants se rassemblèrent non loin de Jamie, formant un cercle, attendant le bon chocolat chaud de Sophie. Toujours bien chaud, bien sucré, il glisse toujours aussi bien que du miel dans la gorge, même la soudaine chaleur qu'il apportait au corps était douce.

Soudain, un trou s'ouvrit aux pieds de l'esprit, il chuta sans manquer de se taper les fesses contre le sol gelé du tunnel, son éternel agilité n'ayant rien pu faire sur le coup de la surprise. Jamie se précipita à l'ouverture, y apposant ses mains pour l'empêcher de se refermer.

- N'oublie pas d'être là pour Noël !

Tunnel qui força sa fermeture, faisant bondir Jamie en arrière.

Malgré toute la voix qu'avait mis l'adolescent, Jack n'en entendit rien, sauf peut-être Noël, mais très honnêtement, le déchiffrage de ce qui lui avait été dit à l'instant était le dernier de ses soucis, il devait d'abord retrouver son équilibre.

La chose fut faite alors qu'il était expulsé hors du tunnel pour se retrouver face aux quatre autres Gardiens.

- Bunny ! s'emporta l'Esprit du Fun, il avait horreur d'être transporté comme ça, sans être prévenu.

- Jack ! renchérit le Lapin de Pâques.

- Tooth ! suivi joyeusement la Fée des Dents.

- Sandy et North ! Bien nous sommes tous présents, nous allons pouvoir commencer la réunion ! déclara le Père Noël, mi- amusé mi- sérieux.

Le seul qui n'intervint pas dans cette blague collective fut Sandy, certes, il ne pouvait pas parler, mais là n'était pas le problème, le Marchand de Sable dormait. Réalisant cela, North le réveilla et le sermonna. Jack avait presque une impression de déjà-vu.

Sandy réveillé, le Père Noël s'éclaircit la voix avant de déclarer :

- Jack Frost, nous avons une mission à te confier.

- Ouh … geignit le jeune Gardien.

Il n'aimait pas ça, bon, certes, cela faisait 10 ans qu'il était Gardien maintenant, il serait temps qu'il fasse un vrai boulot de Gardien — jusque-là, il a toujours fait ce qu'il faisait avant — mais la tournure qu'avait pris les choses ne présageaient rien de bon.

- Nous pensons que Pitch prépare quelque chose.

Le ton de North était assez grave et dans le regard de ses amis Gardiens, il comprit que c'était plus qu'une simple pensée. Pourquoi cela devait arriver à quelques jours de Noël ? Le jour le plus fun de l'année dans l'hémisphère Nord ! Des cadeaux, des chansons, des jeux et de la neige !

- Je dois absolument être celui qui doit s'en charger ? tenta-t-il.

- Jack, tu sais bien que nous approchons Noël, North est très occupé … glissa doucement Tooth.

- Bunny ?

- J'ai chargé Bunny de surveiller Pitch, quant à Sandy et Tooth tu sais très bien qu'ils sont très occupés.

Le ton employé était assez sec, sans être méchant. North savait se montrait bon dirigeant, il le savait et au vu de la situation, il ne prenait pas réellement ça contre lui. Bien que le rictus de Bunny l'agaça, discrètement, il fit de la zone sous les pieds du lapin-kangourou une vraie patinoire tant et si bien que ce dernier glissa dans un magnifique grand-écart suivi d'un gémissement de douleur.

Avant que la situation ne tourne au drame, North emmena Jack dans son bureau, l'installant de force sur un fauteuil. Le visage sérieux du Père Noël bloquait tout rire chez lui.

- Une Saison a fait un cauchemar.

Jack cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. A vrai dire, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Mais comme toujours, le visage de North ne laissait pas douter du caractère sérieux de cette annonce.

- Alors quoi ? Je dois aller cajoler la Saison en question ? fit l'Esprit du Fun, moqueur —il tentait surtout de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer Jack, ils le feront eux-mêmes. répondit calmement North.

- Donc … C'est où ? demanda-t-il, sérieusement cette fois.

- En France, les Quatre Saisons vivent dans une petite ville française. Tu ne devrais pas trop t'y déplaire, il y a pas mal de neige en ce moment mais j'aimerais pendant un instant que tu te consacres pleinement à cette mission sans t'amu-

North ne peut finir sa phrase, Jack bondit hors de son fauteuil. Il allait donc rencontrer les Quatre Saisons en personne ! L'Hiver, sa saison, mais aussi les trois autres ! De quoi avait-il l'air ? Aussi vieux que le Père Noël ? Ou plutôt comme Tooth ? Assez jeune et de toute beauté —pour un être mi- femme mi- colibri. Oh, pitié, pas comme Sandy, il espérait vraiment pourvoir communiquer avec eux normalement ! Oublions tout de suite Bunny, même il fait plus animal qu'homme. Quel genre de vie mènent-ils ? Oh ! Et puis la France ! Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'y était pas retourné !

North observait Jack, amusé de le voir aussi exciter pour cette mission —bien qu'il ait conscience que ce n'est pas vraiment la mission qui le met dans cet état. Il profita de la totale déconnexion avec le monde présent de Jack pour faire entrer Bunny et lui indiquer clairement où devez être déposé l'Esprit du Fun. Le lapin de Pâques s'exécuta sans plus de cérémonie et une nouvelle fois, fit apparaître un tunnel sous les pieds de Jack, en guise de vengeance, mais aussi parce que ça l'amusait tout particulièrement de le surprendre comme ça.

- Bunny voyons …

- Je n'y peux rien ! Quand je le vois, c'est plus fort que moi, je dois l'embêter.

Effectivement, Bunny ne détestait pas particulièrement Jack, même pas du tout, il l'appréciait beaucoup, il apportait du fun au groupe et un coup de jeune en même temps. Bien qu'il souhaiterait que ce jeune arrogant respecte un peu plus ses ainés.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Premier chapitre fini, j'espère que l'histoire vous intéresse !**

**Je me suis personnellement bien amusée à l'écrire.**

**Alors ! Qu'est-ce que Pitch peut bien prévoir après ces 10 ans ?**

**Qui sont ces Saisons ? Comment va se passer leur rencontre ? **

**Vous saurez tout ça dans le prochain chapitre ! **

**C'est la première fic que je décide de publier et j'ai BEAUCOUP de mal à trouver un titre … Je ne sais pas si celui-là sera définitif.**

**ENJOY !**


	2. Chapter 1 : Rencontre

**Hey there ! Un chapitre plus long que le précédent, mais nécessaire pour mieux comprendre nos amis les Saisons ! **

**Rating**: T

**Pairing : **Ce n'est pas encore le moment pour vous de le connaître mwuahahahahaha ! vous pouvez essayé de deviner.

**Disclaimers : **Même que précédemment.

Bonne Lecture !

**Précédemment**: Alors que Jack, Jamie, Sophie et d'autres enfants jouaient ensemble, Jack a été convoqué par les Gardiens et une mission lui a été confié, il sait seulement que c'est en rapport avec les Saisons. Bunny s'est chargé de son voyage : en tunnel.

* * *

Bien qu'une nouvelle fois, le tunnel était apparu en traitre sous ses pieds, il ne se fit pas avoir, enfin, pas totalement, il prit le contrôle de la glissade assez facilement. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la sortie du tunnel soit le tronc d'un arbre, tout proche de l'entrée, entrée étant comme par hasard entourée d'une petite barrière qu'il ne put éviter, il chuta lamentablement au sol, face contre les planches.

Il se redressa, maugréant des insultes contre le kangourou, il n'avait rien de cassé mais la légère chaleur sur sa joue gauche laissait deviner qu'il devait être rouge. Il posa une main dessus, ressentant comme une légère décharge électrique, il éloigna sa main avant de la reposer, doucement cette fois.

Au même moment, il entendait des pas venir de la maison, des pas légers mais enjoués, on entendait aussi des claquements, ce qui l'intriguait assez fortement.

Sans crier gare, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit —de l'intérieur, Jack a assez mangé de bois pour le moment—faisant apparaître face à lui le propriétaire de ce pas particulier. Une aiguille à coudre dans la bouche, des yeux verts pétillants, des barrettes sur la frange de ses cheveux courts, légèrement frisées et châtains, l'énergumène qui se tenait devant lui était … surprenant.

Jack fit descendre son regard pour constater qu'il —ou elle, à ce niveau-là, il l'ignorait encore— portait une salopette bleue clair dont les manches du pantalon avaient été relevées jusqu'aux genoux et plus bas encore, des tongs, mauves. Ah ! Voilà l'origine des claquements !

- On n'est pas censé être en _hiver_ … ? chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

Il sursauta quand l'être face à lui s'accroupi pour se trouver à son niveau. Il le voyait clairement, il n'était pas sûr que des enfants français croyaient en lui, alors … serait-ce une des Saisons ?

- Jack Frost ? Ah ! C'est donc toi qu'ils nous ont envoyé !

On l'aida à se redresser puis une main lui fut tendue, il la serra avant d'être entrainé à l'intérieur, la porte d'entrée se fermant violemment derrière eux. Ce type était un vrai bout en train …

- Winter ! Fall ! Le Gardien est arrivé !

Il semblait bien joyeux de cette nouvelle. On l'envoyait pour une mission tout de même, une mission où Pitch avait été mentionné. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être aussi enjoué. En quelques instants, on entendit quelqu'un débouler les escaliers comme si sa vie était en jeu. Même si là, on devinait facilement que c'était de plus de la joie que de la peur qui provoquait un tel raffut.

L'auteur pointa rapidement le bout de son nez. Une nouvelle surprise plus, des cheveux d'un joli blond blé, plaqués en arrière mais qui rebiquent à certains endroits, des yeux aussi bleu qu'un océan des caraïbes, une chemise à carreaux rouges foncés ouverte sur un t-shirt blanc, un pantacourt bleu ainsi que des chaussettes blanches —pour un temps indéfini—aux pieds.

- Wouah ! C'est Jack Frost ! s'exclama-t-il, rayonnant de joie.

Sortant d'une pièce non loin d'eux, la personne qui devait donc aussi être une des quatre Saisons les rejoignit. Il avait affaire à un style beaucoup plus calme, en pull en V gris et en laine rendant visible le t-shirt blanc en dessous, un jean simple bleu foncé, le tout sur une paire de chausson. En remontant son regard, Jack constata qu'il avait les yeux marron foncés —presque noir— derrière une paire de lunettes de vue, qui furent remontées sur des cheveux roux foncés.

- Bienvenue chez nous.

Sa voix reflétait bien son apparence, mais il souriait, lui aussi semblait ravi de sa présence. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Jack, après l'étonnement, l'amusement faisait place sur son visage. Les Saisons étaient surprenantes, ils ne les auraient jamais imaginées comme ça. Ils regrettaient de ne pas les avoir connus plus tôt, en même temps avant aujourd'hui il ignorait où ils vivaient.

Son regard chercha la dernière saison du regard, seulement trois s'étaient présentés à lui.

- Si tu cherches Summer, tu l'as loupé de peu, il est parti aux courses deux minutes avant ton arrivée. Moi, c'est Spring, la Saison du printemps, le blond c'est Winter, la Saison de l'hiver et enfin, le rouquin, Fall, l'automne.

Il allait de surprise en surprise, en plus de ne les avoir jamais imaginés comme ça, il avait pensé toute autre chose ! Le châtain : l'automne. Le blond : l'été. Et enfin, le roux : le printemps. Finalement, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir été envoyé en mission ici, il était plus que ravi que même les **Saisons** aient connaissance de son existence !

Bon … C'est vrai qu'il a tendance à être présent pendant le printemps et l'automne, inutile de préciser l'hiver, cela aurait été étrange qu'ils ne le connaissent pas finalement.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand Winter lui sauta au cou, leur température corporelle était parfaitement identique, ce qui lui sembla tout à fait agréable, impression qu'ils partageaient tout deux.

- Je m'occupe de lui faire visiter ! Retournez à vos activités vous deux !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les deux autres retourne dans leur pièce.

Winter commença donc à lui faire visiter les pièces les plus importantes de la maison. Sur deux étages uniquement, on trouve les chambres de Winter et Summer, que Jack n'eut pas eu l'autorisation de voir tout de suite, le meilleur pour la fin disait Winter. Il y avait aussi une petite salle de bain, uniquement utilisé par ces deux-là et dans laquelle le strict nécessaire masculin se trouvait, seulement équipé d'une douche et d'un évier posé sur un placard. Retour au rez-de-chaussée, la cuisine d'un style assez âgé malgré la présence du meilleur équipement et assez grande pour accueillir une table de douze personnes se situe face à l'entrée, au fond du couloir, on distingue sur le mur de gauche une porte, elle donne sur la chambre de Fall et comme les autres, il ne la verra pas tout de suite. Ensuite, en suivant le couloir qui vire sur la droite après la cuisine, il y a le salon, grand canapé, face à un écran plat d'une taille raisonnable mais pas de consoles de jeux, sous la télé, un placard qui prend la longueur du mur.

La cuisine comme le salon ont des accès ouverts, pas de porte ce qui fait qu'ils sont la principale source de lumière pour le couloir.

Et enfin, au fond du couloir, la chambre de Spring.

Dans le couloir, deux nombreux cadres photos décoraient les murs. On voyait très souvent Winter, l'autre devait être Summer, car il ne ressemblait ni à Spring ni à Fall. D'ailleurs, il y avait beaucoup de photos où ces deux-là étaient plus jeunes, étant même portés par Winter et Summer. Mais il y en avait aussi où ils étaient tous les quatre aussi grands que maintenant.

Sur certaines photos, il reconnaissait même certains lieux, ils étaient déjà allés sur bien des continents. Les paysages français revenaient tout de même le plus souvent.

Puis il eut un déclic, des photos ? Les esprits pouvaient être pris en photos ?

Winter l'observait silencieusement, Jack s'était arrêté sur les photos depuis un moment, il les regardait, les touchait, les remettait droites, bref, la curiosité émanait partout autour de lui. Il s'adossa au mur, attendant les questions.

- Les Esprits peuvent être pris en photo ?

La question désarçonna tellement la Saison qu'il manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Il regarda Jack, surpris avant de laisser échapper un rire.

Jack, voyant la réaction de la Saison, se sentit gêné. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit de drôle ?

- Nous ne sommes pas comme vous. finit par dire Winter, après avoir réussi à se maîtriser.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Notre existence ne dépend pas de la croyance des humains. Qu'ils croient en nous ou non ne nous fait rien. Nous sommes des entités réelles.

- Ça paraît logique … Vous êtes des phénomènes naturels après tout.

Ce fut tout de même un choc, il était persuadé qu'ils étaient tous comme lui, à vivre au dépend des humains. Alors qu'en fait, non. Au fond de lui, il sentait quelque chose, ce n'était pas agréable du tout, amère et lourd, il en avait l'estomac noué. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Le choc ? Ça serait bien la première fois que ça lui fait cet effet …

Face à ce nouveau silence, la Saison de l'hiver s'approcha de l'esprit qui lui correspondait plus que n'importe qui, même le Père Noël ne pouvait rivalisait et ça provoquait chez lui une étrange, mais agréable sensation. La nouvelle était-elle si difficile à avaler ? Ou avait-il du mal à le croire ?

- Donc … Vous vivez depuis toujours auprès des humains ? souffla Jack, faisant sursauter la Saison.

- Mh … non, pas depuis toujours. Ce n'est pas chose aisée de se mêler aux hommes et ne pas vieillir alors que eux, si. Pendant le Moyen-Âge, nous sommes restés cachés, pour notre propre sécurité. Nous avons toujours du nous déplacer.

Leur histoire était longue, il ne pourrait pas tout lui raconter même s'il le voulait. Jack semblait chamboulé par tout ça. C'est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés avant —bien que la Saison de l'hiver qu'est Winter en mourait d'envie—, il avait au moins dut apprendre des choses sur eux par les autres Esprits, non ? Ils ne l'ont quand même pas envoyé ici sans rien savoir d'eux … ? Il savait seulement qu'ils étaient les Saisons ? Ca expliquerait sa réaction.

- Comment vous faites ?

Jack brisa à nouveau le silence, mais plus distinctement cette fois, il avait l'air d'avoir repris du poil de la bête. _Le temps de traiter doucement l'information peut-être,_ pensa Winter. Mais ça lui faisait plaisir de le voir curieux à leurs sujets, de voir qu'il souhaite en savoir plus sur eux. Et il était plus que ravi d'être _celui_ qui lui raconte tout ça. Il espérait d'ailleurs que Jack lui rendrait l'appareil et lui parlerait de lui, oh oui ! Il avait très envie d'en savoir plus sur cet être qui rend l'hiver, une saison pourtant froide et où le nombre de malades augmentent, une des saisons préférées des enfants !

Il sourit, il ignorait pour combien de temps l'Esprit du Fun serait parmi eux mais il espérait bien qu'il passerait la fête de Noël avec eux !

Mais pour l'instant, il devait répondre à sa question. Il lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena dans le salon, l'installant de force sur le canapé. _North et ce garçon doivent avoir un lien de parenté,_ s'amusa Jack.

Le sourire qui apparut sur ses lèvres n'échappa pas à Winter qui en fut plus que ravi ! Il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, s'adossant confortablement dans le canapé, penchant la tête en arrière pour fixer le plafond.

- On a chacun une activité pour laquelle nous sommes payés. Moi par exemple, je garde des animaux et m'en occupe ici même, toutes sortes d'animaux ! Fall, lui s'occupe des personnes âgées ou qui ont besoin d'aides. Dire que c'est mon cadet … Ah, parlant de cadet, Spring lui fait des peluches !

- Des peluches ?

- Oui ! Il est très doué ! En ce moment, il fait un lapin, il doit encore être en train de travailler dessus. Ce sont des commandes uniques, il ne fait jamais deux fois la même chose.

- Un lapin ?

La Saison du printemps qui fait un lapin en peluche ? Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Bunny. Il serait probablement ravi et touché de ce genre de choses.

Un nouveau sourire, Winter était content d'avoir dirigé son regard vers Jack quand il entendit l'étonnement dans sa voix.

Il allait reprendre ses explications quand les deux autres saisons vinrent se joindre à eux. Fall tenait un plateau sur lesquels des tasses fumantes étaient posées. Spring lui bondit simplement par-dessus le canapé pour s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Jack. L'autre cadet vint doucement et posa d'abord le plateau sur la petite table basse avant de prendre un pouf pour s'installer dessus.

- Je nous ai fait des chocolats chauds. fit il en retira ses lunettes.

- Ils sont délicieux, tu verras Jack !

- Hey ! On avait une discussion importante là !

- Ne le monopolise pas ! Et d'abord, il n'est pas là pour toi ! déclara Spring, attrapant le bras de Jack.

Winter tiqua à la remarque mais n'en dit pas plus. Ce fut Fall qui reprit les explications qu'avait commencé son ainé.

- Quant à Summer, il est illustrateur. Et webmaster à ses heures perdues.

- En gros, il fait du dessin et du webmachin.

- Mh, oui. On peut résumer ça comme ça.

Il était assez amusé de voir quel décalage il y avait entre eux et lui. Eux se sont habitués à la vie des humains, vivent comme eux, ont les mêmes loisirs, travaillent. Tandis que Jack était fidèle à lui-même, mise à part s'amuser, rien ne l'intéressait. Complètement différent des enfants que les Saisons connaissent, scotché devant leurs écrans, s'amusant difficilement autrement. Il continua :

- Nous n'avons pas de compte bancaire, ce serait compliqué à faire disparaître pour en créer d'autres. Nos revenus sont uniquement en espèce, les gens le comprennent plutôt bien. Pour ce qui est de la maison, elle allait être abandonné par un vieil homme, sa famille n'en voulait pas, nous lui avons acheté. Nous avons tout réglé avec lui et sa famille présente, ils ont même accepté de payer les factures puisque nous leur donnons l'argent en main propre tous les mois. Il en va de même quand nous faisons des gros achats.

- Bref ! On vit comme des reclus ! coupa Spring, ennuyé par la conversation.

- Reclus n'est pas vraiment le terme correct Spring …

- Mais Fall ! Expliquons-lui aussi pourquoi il est ici !

- J'avoue que j'aimerais beaucoup savoir, les autres Gardiens ne m'ont rien dit.

Trois regards surpris se tournèrent vers Jack, quel genre de relation entretenait les Gardiens pour laisser l'un d'entre eux dans l'ignorance ? Sur le coup, il aurait voulu se faire tout petit. Il avait l'impression de raconter beaucoup de bêtises depuis son arrivée. Mais il ne put faire quoi que ce soit, son visage fut emprisonné par deux mains et forcé de regarder dans la direction de Spring.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar ! annonça-t-il gravement, même l'annonce de la Fin du Monde pourrait paraître ridicule à côté de ça.

Jack resta sans voix face à l'annonce. Ah oui, c'est vrai, North lui avait parlé vaguement de cette histoire de cauchemar. Donc c'était Spring. D'accord. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information ! Même si cela fait la deuxième fois qu'on lui dit.

Fall sembla comprendre son désarroi, il prit une des tasses qu'il tendit à Spring, l'effet fut immédiat, il lâcha Jack pour se saisir de la tasse. Une fois que tout le monde eux sa tasse, il commença à s'expliquer.

- Nous vivons avec les humains, mais nous ne sommes pas pour autant des humains. Pour quelles raisons serions-nous attaqués par des cauchemars ? Tu sais, nous sommes beaucoup plus vieux que le Père Noël et ça ne nous est jamais arrivé. Tu comprends mieux ?

- Vu comme ça, oui. Mais du coup … Ce serait vraiment une attaque directe de Pitch ?

- Tu ne penses pas ? Nous ne sommes pas réellement au courant tu sais …

- Si si ! Il en serait capable. Quoi qu'il en soit, moi, Jack Frost, en tant que Gardien, je ferais de mon mieux !

Les trois frères Saisons étaient ravis de cette nouvelle. En silence, ils entamèrent leur chocolat chaud, Jack ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à celui qui fait Sophie et celui de Sophie l'emportait haut la main sans hésitation. Winter et Spring étaient ravis que Jack Frost soit leur Gardien pour cette affaire, ils étaient sûrs qu'ils allaient s'amuser !

Fall était aussi content, pour ses frères, d'avoir un compagnon de jeu, mais quelque part, il avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose. Il est pourtant sûr que c'est quelque chose d'important, non, capitale même ! Quelque chose que Jack doit savoir à tout prix !

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Le silence étant parfaitement présent, le crissement de la porte d'entrée à son ouverture n'échappa à personne. Des bruits de frottements étaient tout aussi audibles.

- Je suis rentré !

Cette voix ! Voilà ! Il se souvenait de ce qu'il devait dire à Jack ! Vite !

- Ah ! Ja-

Trop tard, une brise froide lui caressait le visage alors qu'il posait sa tasse sur la petite table. Il avait été trop lent —ou Jack trop rapide ?— pour lui dire.

Jack avait bondit hors du canapé, plus que pressé de rencontrer la dernière Saison, il se précipitait à l'entrée pour voir de quoi il avait l'air. Fall fut au moins assez rapide pour le rattraper —Winter à sa suite ayant compris de quoi il retournait — et arriver au même moment à l'entrée.

Devant Jack se tenait un autre garçon, des cheveux noirs et lisses, une frange sur l'œil gauche, ses yeux étaient verts, comme Spring, détail qui amusant l'Esprit du Fun en constatant l'immense différence entre les deux personnes. Summer avait un style beaucoup plus proche de celui de Fall, en noir et blanc seulement et il portait aux pieds des chaussures descentes pour l'hiver.

Il n'avait pas dû encore le voir comme il se déchaussait, il attendait avec impatience le moment où il poserait les yeux sur lui.

Il ignorait que derrière Fall se triturait les doigts et Winter se mordait les lèvres.

Quand enfin Summer leva la tête …

- Restez pas planté devant l'entrée ! Aidez-moi bon sang.

Un soupire agacé traversa ses lèvres. Voyant qu'ils ne décidaient pas de bouger, il s'avança lui-même vers eux et posa les sachets dans leurs bras avant d'aller à la cuisine.

- Venez m'aider à ranger les courses ! Je suis pas le seul à manger ici !

Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, Winter et Fall regardait toujours Jack. Ils attendaient une réaction, n'importe laquelle. Mais elle ne venait pas, Winter donna un coup de coude à son petit frère pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient le laisser seuls et ranger les courses —Summer en colère n'apporte jamais rien de bon ! Ils rejoignirent donc la Saison de l'été à la cuisine et l'aidèrent à ranger les courses. Toutefois toutes leurs pensées étaient tournées vers l'Esprit.

Quelque part, Jack l'avait senti dès qu'il avait levé les yeux. Son regard était passé au travers, déjà à ce moment-là. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, il le savait, il l'a vécu pendant tellement longtemps qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se tromper. Mais il espérait, du fond du cœur il espérait se tromper. Après tout, ils ne sont pas vraiment humain pas vrai ? Et il n'y a pas de raison que sur 4 seulement 3 crois en lui, ça serait stupide, pas vrai ?

Pourtant, il ne s'était pas trompé … La Saison de l'été lui était passé au travers comme tellement d'autres humains avant.

Depuis l'entrée, il entendait les différents bruits de mouvements, de sachets, de conserves, de boîtes, puis cette voix. La voix de cette Saison qui venait de lui passer au travers.

- Dites-moi tout de suite ce que vous voulez manger, que je le fasse rapidement et que je me remette au boulot !

Même s'il l'entendait clairement, elle semblait venir d'ailleurs, comme-ci tout ça n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

Finalement, tout autour de lui disparu, seul le battement ralentit de son cœur résonnait dans sa tête et cette question : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Summer ne croit-il pas en lui ?!

* * *

**Et voilà ! Fin de ce chapitre.**

**BEAUCOUP plus long que le précédent, c'est normal, beaucoup de parlotte tout ça. **

**Les choses sérieuses commencent dans le prochain chapitre et vous découvrirez enfin le couple phare de cette fanfic ! **

**Ah oui, j'ai préféré appelé les saisons en fonction de leur traduction en anglais. Donc au cas où :**

**Spring : Printemps**

**Winter : Hiver**

**Fall : Automne (j'ai préféré cette version à Automn, trop proche du français et trop long)**

**Summer : Ete**

**En attendant, je vous laisse avec un Jack choqué ! (mon pauvre, si tu savais … ce n'est que le début !)**


	3. Chapter 2 : Crois en moi !

**Nouveau Chapitre !**

**Je pense que les updates auront lieu soit le vendredi, samedi ou dimanche en fonction de l'avancement de l'écriture des chapitres (et de la correction par ma bêta), mais toujours vers 19h !**

**Rating**: T

**Pairing : **Je ne vous le dis pas là, vous le saurez en lisant le chapitre ! mwuhahahahaha !

**Disclaimers : **Malheureusement, Jack ne m'appartient pas … L'idée des Gardiens non plus. MAIS ! Les Quatre Saisons sont à moi fufufufufuh !

Merci pour les reviews ! =3 Toutes vos réponses (je l'espère) dans ce nouveau chapitre !

Bonne Lecture !

**Précédemment**: Jack a rencontré Winter, Fall et Spring, respectivement les Saisons de l'hiver, de l'automne et du printemps. Alors qu'il va de surprise en surprise au fur et à mesure qu'il en apprend plus sur eux, Summer, Saison de l'été est retour au bercail, seulement choc : Summer ne croit pas en lui.

* * *

Tout ça n'avait aucun sens … Ca n'a aucun sens pas vrai ? Aucun sens …

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine, on rangeait en silence les courses, deux des Saisons répondant vaguement à Summer quant au repas qu'ils désiraient. L'ambiance n'était pas tendue, elle était plutôt froide, — ironiquement— malgré la présence de la Saison de l'été. Winter et Fall se lançaient souvent des regards, s'interrogeant sur comment annoncer à l'été colérique la désignation de Jack Frost en tant que Gardien attitré.

L'arrivée du joyeux printemps apporta un souffle chaud dans la pièce, fouillant énergiquement dans les sachets de courses, non pas dans le but d'aider, loin de là, non non, juste pour récupérer le matériel de couture qu'il avait _expressément _demandé à Summer de penser à lui acheter.

- Au fait Summer, le Gardien est arrivé ! Je suis sûr que tu sais qui c'est ! Winter l'adore !

- Le Père Noël ?

- Mais non ! Enfin il l'adore aussi …

Summer était amusé de l'engouement de son petit frère, c'était assez rassurant, le cauchemar ne l'avait pas atteint au point d'en pâtir sur son éternel bonne humeur.

Non loin des deux Saisons chaleureuses, les deux autres faisaient de grands signes à Spring —dans le dos de Summer— pour qu'il se taise.

Rien n'y fit. Alors qu'il observait de près les fils de coutures, il lâcha simplement —mais toujours joyeusement — :

- Jack Frost !

Tout sentiment d'amusement ou de tendresse qui s'était pourtant figé sur le visage de l'aîné depuis l'arrivée de Spring disparu en un instant. L'annonciateur de la _bonne_ nouvelle s'en alla, son matériel dans les bras direction sa chambre, ni vu ni connu, souriant au passage à Jack qui s'était décidé à les rejoindre à la cuisine.

Il y eut ce qu'on appelle communément un blanc. Même une mouche n'aurait osé perturber le lourd silence qui pesait dans la pièce.

On sentait distinctement l'air de la pièce se réchauffer, assez pour mettre Winter mal à l'aise. Summer préféra quitter la pièce, d'un pas calme et maîtrisé, mais on entendit distinctement la porte-fenêtre du salon claquer quand ce dernier sortit dans le jardin.

Le silence dura encore un peu avant que Winter ne se dirige vers Jack pour lui prendre doucement le bras et l'inviter à s'asseoir à table. Fall, lui, entreprit de commencer la préparation du repas, tant pour donner un peu de vie à la pièce que pour se donner une raison de ne pas regarder l'Esprit du Fun.

Winter se racla un peu la gorge avant d'entamer la conversation.

- Excuse Summer … Il n'est pas toujours comme ça.

- Sauf quand il s'agit de moi …

Jack grattait la table du bout de l'index : pour commencer, Summer ne croyait pas en lui et en **plus** sa présence lui tapait apparemment sur les nerfs. Cette journée avait pourtant si bien commencée avec Jamie et les petits … Et même la rencontre des trois Saisons avait été amusante. Mais voilà qu'il fallait qu'arrive cette … Annonce ? Découverte ? Qu'importe le mot, le résultat était le même : ce n'était pas fun _du tout_.

- Soyons honnête avec lui Winter. A son niveau, ce n'est pas une question de croire ou non en quelque chose, Summer se _force_, s'obstine à croire que tu n'existes pas. C'est un **rejet** total de ton existence.

- F-Fall !

L'aîné n'en revenait pas, il venait d'annoncer une telle chose avec si peu de délicatesse ! Certes, ça n'a jamais fait partie des habitudes de son cadet, mais tout de même … Il pourrait _essayer_ d'avoir un peu de tact. Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur Jack, Winter fut assez surpris de découvrir sur le visage de l'esprit un sourire. Fall, qui observait discrètement la scène, partageait la même sensation de surprise.

- Ou autrement dit, de la **haine**.

Jack avait tellement appuyé la fin de sa phrase que le passage à l'aiguë de sa voix n'échappa pas aux deux êtres présents dans la cuisine. La signification de son sourire leur frappa aux visages : c'était ce sourire qu'on porte lorsqu'on est profondément blessé. Ce sourire qu'on porte quand tout va mal mais qu'on tente malgré tout de garder la tête froide alors que la seule chose que l'on désire est de laisser les larmes tracer leur route le long de nos joues pour mourir à la commissure de nos lèvres afin que leur amertume marque notre âme de cette douleur.

Oui, Jack était blessé, car il avait connu longtemps l'ignorance mais jamais la haine, pas une haine assez forte et cruelle pour renier l'existence de quelqu'un. C'était une sensation étrange qui parcourait le long de son corps tout en embrouillant ses pensées.

Alors que Winter tentait de remonter le moral de Jack en lui racontant certains passages de leur vie —en incluant Summer, il ne voulait pas que Jack décide _aussi_ d'ignorer l'existence de son frère —, la Saison estivale était plantée, debout au milieu du jardin, les mains dans les poches et la tête en arrière, un regard regorgeant de différentes émotions qui tentait de percer les nuages pour voir la Lune, pleine ce soir.

L'hiver avait rapidement plongé la ville dans le noir et les épais nuages n'avaient qu'accélérés le processus. En reportant son attention sur ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, il réalisa que le jardin était lui aussi victime de cette obscurité. De tous les lieux de leur maison, le jardin avait toujours été son favori et il le resterait sûrement, qu'importe le moment de la journée. Mais peut-être était-ce les récents évènements —le cauchemar de Spring, la venue de Jack Frost—, ce soir, son jardin lui paraissait intriguant. Intriguant car étrangement accueillant. Pourtant, il n'a jamais été un adepte du noir, logique après tout, il est tout de même la Saison de l'été ! Rien ne lui plaît plus que la lumière !

Mais le noir, c'est aussi ce même noir que nous voyons quand nous fermons les yeux pour nous laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée, pas vrai ? N'y a-t-il pas dans ce noir quelque chose de reposant alors ? Voire de rassurant ? Puisque l'on s'endort en sa compagnie et qu'il nous accompagne jusqu'à notre réveil. L'ombre noire qui nous suit en plein jour n'est-elle pas une manifestation, une preuve de notre existence ? N'est-ce pas aussi la couleur de ses vêtements ? Pourquoi d'ailleurs la lumière du Soleil serait attirée par cette couleur si elle ne reflétait que froideur et peur ?

Doucement, Summer ferma les yeux.

- Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur du noir …

- Ah vraiment ?

Il sursauta au son de cette voix inconnue, rouvrant les yeux, il ne vit rien et personne. Doucement, face à lui, une forme pâle et longiligne apparu dans l'obscurité, il eut un mouvement de recul, faisant sourire l'être lugubre. Summer ne parvenait pas à quitter son regard, des yeux d'or très loin d'être agréable à regarder. Un long frisson lui parcouru le dos, il avait la sensation d'être observé jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Devant lui se tenait le Roi des Cauchemars. Il se reprit assez vite, ne voulant pas laisser la peur s'installer en lui.

- J'avoue que parmi tes frères, tu es celui que le noir est la chose qui t'effraie le moins. Mais tu as une peur bien plus grande, depuis que tu es au courant pour Jack, une peur qui se cache sous le visage de la colère, une peur si attendrissante qu'elle pourrait changer mes cauchemars en rêves …

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

Pitch était ravi de son effet, car même si Summer semblait contrôler ses émotions, lui savait bien, voyait bien la peur qui se dégageait de tout son être. Il garda le silence, préférant offrir une démonstration à cet arrogant et lui prouver qu'il y a bien des raisons d'avoir peur du noir.

Il fit prendre à son sable l'apparence des trois autres Saisons devant celui qui, ce soir, serait sa victime. L'incompréhension se lisait dans le regard du garçon aux cheveux noirs. Puis les silhouettes se mirent à bouger, à montrer des expressions, même émettre des sons. Au début tout allait bien, elles restaient près de Summer, interagissaient avec lui, le plongeant dans l'illusion que ses frères étaient bien là. Soudain, une autre forme apparue devant eux, une forme que Summer ne reconnaissait pas, mais qui ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Les ombres-frères s'en allèrent dans sa direction et commencèrent à jouer avec.

- N'est-ce pas triste, être abandonné par ses frères ? Toi qui les chéris tant … Tout ça pour un esprit simplet qui n'apporte que du froid et qui est d'une inconscience à faire blêmir toutes les mamans.

Summer observait la scène, on pouvait lire la douleur dans ses yeux. Mais il sourit. Désarçonnant complètement le Croque Mitaine qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Même le sable noir tomba au sol comme de la neige, faisant disparaître le cauchemar.

Summer leva la tête pour recroiser le regard de Pitch qui sombrait à son tour dans l'incompréhension totale.

Cette fois, c'était au tour du Grand Pitch de perdre toute arrogance quand il découvrit dans le regard du jeune homme de la fierté, de l'amusement, au-dessus même de sa peur et sa douleur, encore quelque peu visibles dans ses yeux. Il serra les dents, s'apprêtant à réclamer des explications, mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de trois gêneurs : Winter, Fall et évidemment Jack.

Voyant ce dernier, il préféra battre en retraite. Même si dix années avaient passées, lui ne s'était pas totalement rétabli et l'augmentation de croyance en lui avait dû conférer à Jack encore plus de puissance. D'ailleurs Jack voulut vérifier si Summer allait bien, mais Winter le devança et bondit au cou de son frère.

- Tu vas bien ?! Fall a vu des choses bizarres dans le jardin, bizarres et inquiétantes alors on a accouru jusque ici et là tu

- Winter, ton débit. Tu vas trop vite. J'ai l'impression de m'être tout juste réveillé alors s'il-te-plaît …

Ceci dit, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de l'éloigner de lui, leur température corporelle étant trop différente, ils risquaient à chaque fois le choc thermique dans ces moments-là —à moins de se préparer avant, c'est-à-dire, à l'aide de grosses couvertures.

Jack réalisa qu'il avait failli à sa tâche de Gardien. Certes, il était persuadé que seul Spring serait attaqué par Pitch, puisqu'il avait été le seul ayant fait un cauchemar, mais il n'avait pas pris en considération la possibilité que _n'importe quelles _Saisons puissent être attaquées.

Fall voulu lui dire quelque chose mais ce dernier disparut d'un coup de vent, partant s'assurer que Spring allait bien. Il haussa alors les épaules et rejoignit ses aînés qui chahutaient parce que l'un refusait le câlin de l'autre.

- Summer … Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Summer lâcha les cheveux blonds de son frangin avant de se tourner vers le plus jeune et de lui sourire. Il aimait beaucoup ce genre de moment où Fall montrait un peu plus ses sentiments, car il n'a jamais été vraiment expressif. Il fit ensuite la même chose qu'il avait fait plus tôt à Winter —non, pas lui tirer les cheveux—, mais il le décoiffa plus que nécessaire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'était un cauchemar, mais il n'a _**absolument**_ rien compris à ma peur.

Et il planta ainsi les deux autres pour reprendre sa place en cuisine, à temps apparemment, Fall avait laissé le feu allumé …

Les deux laissés pour compte se regardèrent avant de soupirer, ils avaient du mal à comprendre leur frère par moment …

En attendant, Jack avait effectivement été rassuré, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu même puisque Spring insistait vivement pour lui faire une peluche à son effigie, en utilisant —comme si c'était une évidence pour Spring—le pull de Jack. Il voulait lui offrir comme remerciement pour une si touchante attention —il avait dû oublier quelque part que Jack était là pour ça, mais bon …

Quand il parvint enfin à se libérer de la prise menaçante de Spring, il se précipita à la cuisine, pensant y trouver la saison de l'automne et de l'hiver, souhaitant leur souligner l'étrangeté de leur cadet. A la place, il tomba sur Summer. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Fall —sans aucun tact—plus tôt et la même douleur lancinante qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment s'invita à nouveau en lui.

Mais en même temps, une idée fourbe vint lui éclairer l'esprit. Ils se retrouvaient seuls, dans une pièce pas assez grande pour qu'il puisse ignorer sa présence.

Ainsi, il s'approcha à pas de loup —pas indispensable, certes—de Summer avant de souffler une brise froide sur son cou. La réaction fut immédiate, il le vit chasser la sensation de froid d'un coup d'épaule avant de regarder autour de lui, histoire de trouver la source de ce courant d'air. Mais rien. Il reprit donc la cuisson du repas comme si de rien n'était, ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer l'esprit du Fun.

Quand il le vit se diriger vers l'évier pour remplir une casserole d'eau, il gela les conduit pour empêcher ne serait-ce qu'une seule goutte d'eau de sortir du robinet. Aucun effet, Summer semblait habitué à ce que les tuyaux gèlent en hiver, ouvrant simplement le placard situé en dessus pour accéder au tuyau, il posa sa main dessus et utilisa sa propre chaleur pour dégeler le tout. Le pire fut pour Jack d'assister à tout cela sans pouvoir l'en empêcher et le voir réussir à remplir sa fichue casserole !

Il tenta de geler l'eau dans la casserole mais quand il alluma le gaz, naturellement, l'eau se réchauffa.

Il savait pourtant, en tout cas, il en était persuadé, que Summer savait qui était réellement à l'origine de tout cela. Car il savait que Jack Frost était présent dans sa maison et ça, il ne pouvait pas le nier ! Jack ignorait jusqu'à quel point un être pouvait forcer sa perception pour ignorer quelqu'un, mais il allait le faire céder …

Il allait s'imposer à lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il croit en lui !

On pouvait alors voir dans la cuisine pendant près d'une quinzaine de minutes, des éléments se geler et se dégeler, des ustensiles de cuisine se déplacer, commençant à rendre chèvre Summer qui d'ailleurs sentait son seuil de tolérance friser l'overdose, au plus grand bonheur de Jack, évidemment.

Bien que d'un coup, sans crier gare, il reçut un coup de cuillère en bois –que Summer venait tout juste de retrouver— sur le crâne.

- Jack Frost ! J'apprécierai que tu me fiches la paix et que tu me laisses cuisiner !

Summer se fit entendre dans toute la maison, il fulminait, ça se voyait. Jack lui était bouche-bée, il avait réussi ! Il le voyait ! Il ne faisait aucun doute que ce regard plein de menaces de punitions futures était dirigé sur lui puisqu'il était seul ici !

Son grand sourire victorieux lui coûta un nouveau coup de cuillère. Oui, l'immense joie qui se lisait sur le visage de Jack agaçait _profondément _Summer qui essayait de faire à manger tranquillement depuis bientôt une demi-heure !

Mais il se reprit et inspira profondément, il ne pouvait pas continuer de maltraiter l'esprit … Il ne voulait pas qu'il le déteste.

Les rôles s'inversent.

Jack, se protégeant la tête, regardait Summer, se contenant le mieux possible, ne faisant rien qui puisse de nouveau agacer la Saison. Quand ce dernier se décida enfin à le regarder, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire (imaginez une paire d'oreilles blanches et une queue de chien fouettant joyeusement l'air ici) bien qu'il le perdit assez vite.

Le regard de Summer brillait d'une lueur … dangereuse et le petit sourire en coin qu'il avait ne rassurait en rien l'Esprit du Fun et de l'Hiver.

- Mon petit Jack, j'espère pouvoir très prochainement te faire goûter à la chaleur de l'été.

Il remit les mains à la pâte, ravi de son petit effet sur l'esprit qui n'avait —heureusement pour lui— rien compris à la menace qui pesait maintenant sur ses épaules —ou plus bas, pour les plus malins qui auront compris.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**C'est ainsi que fini ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! =D**

**Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire en tout cas x) **

**Je laisse encore une fois un Jack "choqué" mais d'une façon bien différente (puisque de toute façon, il n'a pas compris le petit ._.)**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, Summer vous expliquera lui-même certaines choses le concernant !**


	4. Chapter 3 : Explications

**Et un nouveau chapitre ! Un ! Beaucoup de parlotte dans ce chapitre °^°**

**Pour l'instant, le tout à l'air de bien fonctionner (rédaction & correction), donc nous allons continuer comme ça ! (Oui, un petit retard d'une heure ._.')**

**Rating**: T

**Pairing : **Summer/Jack

**Disclaimers : **Jack et le monde merveilleux du film _Les Cinq Légendes_ ne m'appartiennent toujours pas …

Je suis contente de voir que ma fic' plait ! =D

J'espère que ce chapitre vous permettra de mieux comprendre Summer.

**Précédemment**: Après avoir appris que Summer ne croit pas en lui, Jack prend encore une claque alors que Fall lui avoue que ce dernier le déteste. Pitch profite de ce moment de tension dans la famille pour lancer une première attaque dirigée sur Summer qui s'en sort étrangement bien. Après quelques circonstances atténuantes, Jack et Summer se retrouve seul dans la cuisine. Jack découvre alors que Summer le voit très bien, l'entend et le frappe même … Mais il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises vu l'étrange menace de Summer.

* * *

Summer avait fini le repas en ignorant Jack, déboussolé par ses propos, Winter ne tarda pas à montrer le bout de son nez pour réclamer à manger. Quand celui-ci eut confirmation par son frère du début du repas, il se précipita pour prévenir les deux plus jeunes. Quand tout le monde s'installa à table, l'atmosphère était … instable. La joie de Spring ravivait l'air de bonnes émotions tandis que l'inquiétude de Winter et Fall devenait de plus en plus palpable au vu de l'indifférence de Summer et de l'air troublé de Jack.

- Jack, donne-moi le sel s'il-te-plaît.

Le temps se figea, même Spring s'était calmé en entendant son aîné s'adresser à Jack. Jack, pour qui le temps s'était arrêté il y a un moment déjà, fit passer machinalement le sel, sans se préoccuper de la surprise générale. Personne n'osa poser de questions, mais ils s'échangèrent tous les trois des regards d'incompréhensions, espérant que l'un puisse donner à l'autre les informations qu'il désirait. Sans succès. Le repas se finit donc dans le plus grand calme —ce qui était loin de déplaire à Summer, il faut l'avouer— et Winter fut désigné à la tâche de débarrasser la table. Fall emmena Jack dans le salon, seule pièce à vivre libre dans laquelle il puisse dormir, et déplia le canapé après avoir dégagé l'espace. La vue d'un lit aussi large pour accepter deux North et aussi confortable qu'un nuage de sable de Sandy ravie merveilleusement le jeune homme de glace qui sauta presque dessus en remerciant Fall.

Ainsi, petit à petit, la maison sombra dans le sommeil.

Beaucoup plus tard …

_- … Je capturerai le printemps et l'été … Jack … Je les enfermerai dans un cauchemar éternel ... Plus jamais le monde ne sera bercé par la chaleur du Soleil ! _

Dans son lit, Jack se tournait et retournait depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Une désagréable sensation s'était doucement emparée de lui, perturbant son sommeil. Il ignorait que la cause de tout ça était la présence d'un cauchemar, tout près de son oreille. Pitch l'avait envoyé afin de troubler le sommeil de cet esprit un peu trop jovial à son goût. Il n'avait pas pris le risque de provoquer chez lui un vrai cauchemar, il se sentait encore trop en danger pour une attaque aussi directe envers le Gardien. Ce n'est pas grave. Il préparait le terrain.

Cependant, la vie du cauchemar fut de courte durée. A peine Jack eut-il ouvert les yeux qu'il gela le cheval de sable avant de le briser avec le pied de son bâton. Il n'avait pas totalement émergé de son sommeil et ce réveil n'avait rien arrangé à la chose. Le soleil n'était même pas assez haut pour traverser les fins rideaux de la fenêtre. Autrement dit, il était tôt. Trop tôt.

Tôt. Soleil. Tôt. Soleil. Tôt. Soleil. Tô- Soleil !

La menace de Pitch revint clairement dans son esprit pourtant brumeux. C'était donc ça ! Il fallait l'admettre, c'était un plan digne d'un Roi des Cauchemars au top de sa forme. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être impressionné par ce plan, aussi machiavélique soit-il, il devait d'abord en informer les autres Gardiens !

Seulement, il ne pouvait pas partir et laisser les Saisons seuls, ce serait comme planter une pancarte dans le jardin avec inscrit en gros dessus : SAISONS A CAPTURER ! Plus stupide qu'utile.

Il se mit donc à tourner en rond, le frottement du bâton pour seul bruit de fond, cherchant une solution. Au bout d'un moment, il regarda son bâton, le bruit commençait à lui donner mal au crâne. Mais étrangement, sans aucune explication logique, cela provoqua un déclic —sûrement que l'esprit du fun s'éveillait enfin—, il se dirigea vers la grande porte fenêtre et écarta les rideaux.

Doucement, on pouvait voir du givre se former sur toute la hauteur de la fenêtre. Jack dessina un lapin et comme il l'avait fait dans la chambre de Jamie quand il était petit, il lui fit prendre vie. Il ouvrit alors la porte et déposa l'animal gelé au sol. Celui-ci bondit plusieurs fois dans le jardin avant de s'envoler, porté par le vent : direction Sandy, le Marchand de Sable, seul lui allait pouvoir déchiffrer le message que contenait sa boule de givre.

Il s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte, le regard contemplant le ciel, content de lui.

Un raclement de gorge le ramena sur Terre. Derrière lui, Summer était adossé contre un mur, non loin de l'entrée du salon. Depuis combien de temps était-il là à l'observer ? Et c'était quoi ce petit sourire amusé ? Au moins, Jack était sûr d'une chose, il n'était pas là pendant qu'il dormait, Summer se serait débarrassé du cauchemar ou peut-être même que ce dernier ne serait pas venu.

- Depuis quand tu  
- Quand tu as commencé à faire glisser ton bâton au sol. J'étais à la cuisine.

- Pourquoi tu

- Le petit déjeuner. Tu risques d'être étonné de ce que mange ces trois-là dès le matin, bien qu'ils se lèvent assez tard.

Pour l'instant, il était surtout étonné de sa facilité à répondre à ses questions avant même qu'il ne puisse les poser. Quoi qu'il trouvait ça un tantinet arrogant … Jack referma la porte-fenêtre pendant que Summer se dirigeait vers le canapé, toujours déplié en lit, s'asseyant au milieu. Le Gardien ne comprenait pas trop ce que lui voulait la Saison, ce fut pire quand il le vit tapoter de la main l'emplacement vide devant lui. Il voulait qu'il le rejoigne ? Sur le lit ? Pour faire quoi ? Summer est quelqu'un de louche finalement … En tout cas, Jack saisissait difficilement son caractère. Mais il savait une chose, Summer s'énerve facilement, donc pour ne pas le froisser il s'installa docilement face à lui, posant son bâton au sol.

- Je pense que je te dois certaines … Explications …

- Tu … penses ? Et pourquoi tu as attendu qu'on soit que tous les deux pour ça ? C'est quelque chose que tes frangins ne peuvent pas entendre ?

Le ton moqueur de Jack tapa rapidement sur les nerfs de Summer. Et Jack le savait et Summer savait que Jack le savait, ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Avant même que l'esprit n'entame une autre flopée de questions, Summer lui envoya la première chose qu'il avait sous la main dans la figure : le coussin de Jack. Cela eut l'effet escompté : Jack se tût. Plus surpris par le geste enfantin de Sumer qu'autre chose cela dit …

- Oublie ton désir de fun pendant quelques minutes … Ca t'arrive de prendre des choses au sérieux ?

- Oui, la mission que m'a confiée North !

Un soupire força son chemin entre les lèvres de Summer. Allait-il pouvoir, oui ou non, expliquer correctement —vider son sac—à Jack sans que ce dernier ne s'empresse de le couper pour raconter une bêtise ou blaguer ? Voyant que Jack s'apprêtait à nouveau à parler, il se ressaisit du coussin et lui posa contre le visage. Une idée. Il devait trouver une idée pour tenir l'esprit à carreaux. Assez vite si possible, il ignorait combien de temps Jack pouvait tenir en apnée. Apparemment beaucoup puisqu'il ne cherchait même pas à se débattre. A moins que ça ne l'amuse … ?

Le déclic se fit dans la tête de Summer —l'été allé finir en surchauffe à ce rythme—, s'amuser ! Il fallait trouver un jeu qui puisse faire tenir tranquille Jack. Il retira doucement le coussin.

- Faisons un pari. Je parie que tu ne seras pas capable de te taire pendant tout le long où je te dirais ce que j'ai à te dire. Si tu perds, je ferais de toi ce dont j'ai envie.

- Et si je gagne ?

- Tu feras de moi ce dont tu as envie.

Un simple hochement de tête de la part de l'esprit blanc suffit à clore le pari. Il était déconcertant pour Summer de voir avec quelle facilité l'énergumène face à lui acceptait tout ceci. Il n'a donc aucun esprit de conservation ? Il ne s'inquiète même pas de ce que Summer pourrait lui faire faire ? Ou alors, il a assez de confiance en lui pour être persuadé de tenir sa langue. Ah … Summer n'avait pas pensé à ça. Ah non ! Ce n'est pas un stupide pari qui va ruiner une nuit entière de réflexion —de mise en place, de calcule et autre—pour avoir ce qu'il veut !

Et il aura ce qu'il veut … L'être selon lui quelque peu naïf qui se tenait assis devant lui.

Mais avant … Etape obligatoire : déblatérer tout un tas de choses qui d'une façon comme une autre allaient être embarrassantes.

Il inspira profondément avant de se jeter à l'eau :

- C'était de la _jalousie._

Jack dû retenir son étonnement et aussi les questions qui fusaient dans sa tête et brûler le bout de sa langue. Mais il devait tenir, un pari était en jeu.

Summer voyait bien sa retenue, ce qui l'amusa bien que la suite était plus difficile à avouer.

- Une jalousie que j'entretiens depuis longtemps et que mes frères nourrissaient en me parlant de toi. Je me souviens de la première fois que Winter m'a parlé de toi, il en était fou de joie … Ses yeux brillaient comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait avant …

Le ton de Summer poussait Jack au silence. Même ses yeux le fuyaient. Tout ça le rendait d'ailleurs un peu mal à l'aise.

- Vint ensuite Fall, moins excité que Winter, mais il rayonnait de joie. Puis ce fut le tour de Spring, même s'il semblait calme tout son corps tremblait de joie et d'excitation.

Un fin sourire attendrit se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était une première pour Jack de voir une telle expression chez Summer. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire, ça lui apportait la sensation de mieux connaître la Saison, de voir des expressions que peut-être il serait le seul à voir et à connaître. Summer commençait vraiment à s'ouvrir à lui.

- J'étais vraiment heureux pour eux à l'époque. Je n'avais jamais rien chéri de plus qu'eux au monde. Tu as apporté à leurs saisons la touche de joie et de bonne humeur qui manquaient aux humains avant. Tu annonces doucement l'hiver vers la fin de l'automne et tu disparais tout aussi doucement à la fin de l'hiver pour annoncer le printemps.

Le malaise de Jack refit à nouveau apparition. Mais là, il pouvait dire ce que c'était. Il était gêné par les paroles de Summer. On ne lui avait jamais rien dis de tel et même lui n'avait jamais vu la chose sous cet angle. Son embarras s'exprimait malgré lui, ses doigts pratiquaient une danse étrange entre eux. Dire que pendant ce temps, il voyait que ça ne provoquait rien chez Summer, comme si c'était naturel pour lui de dire des choses pareilles …

Quelque part, il commençait à être tirailler par l'envie qu'il s'arrête et celle qu'il continue.

- J'ignore à quel moment j'ai commencé à ressentir de la jalousie. Ni même quand est-ce que j'ai compris que c'était de la jalousie. Je savais juste que je commençais à te **détester**. Les innombrables récits de Winter sur tes exploits m'agaçaient. Ca empirait quand Spring se joignait à lui pour partager aussi ses anecdotes. Même la silencieuse joie de Fall quand il te mentionnait me tapait sur le système. Si à cette époque je t'avais eu en face de moi, j'aurais été incapable de faire abstraction de ton existence. Je t'aurai vu et entendu comme je le fais là.

Ok, là, Jack commençait sérieusement à espérer qu'il s'arrête. Il n'était pas loin de se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, il était même prêt à lui demander d'arrêter quitte à perdre le pari, il ne voulait juste plus entendre parler de la haine qu'il avait à son égard ou, qui sait, qu'il a toujours. Mais il ne put le faire, car il se doutait que même pour Summer ça ne devait pas être facile de revenir sur ça et encore moins de lui en parler, à lui, la source de tout.

- J'aurai pu leur demander de ne plus me parler de toi. Mais nous restons quatre saisons différentes, nos tempéraments sont très différents et cela amène parfois à de violentes disputes, alors que lorsqu'il s'agissait de toi, ils parvenaient à se mettre tous d'accord. Alors j'ai aussi commencé à t'en vouloir parce que tu apportais une forme de paix à ma famille que moi, aîné, n'était pas capable dans certains moments.

Soupire de Summer, une tentative pour cacher l'embarras qu'il ressentait. Car il avait bien conscience que c'était une raison ridicule, mais il n'y pouvait rien à cette époque. Et puis, maintenant, ce n'est plus d'actualité ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait dit d'ailleurs … ?  
Enfin bref, voilà qui était fait.

Jack lui cherchait le regard de Summer, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête là ! Ok, c'est contradictoire à avant, mais les circonstances sont différentes ! C'était comme si Summer disait qu'il le détestait toujours …

Summer croisa le regard de Jack et fut déstabilisé par la peine qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux.

- Ah ! Mais c'était avant. Plus tard, j'ai pris conscience que ce qui m'énervait réellement c'était que … Ma saison ne profitait pas de ton existence. Comme si … _Je_ n'étais pas important. Ca m'énervait que Jack Frost n'apparaissait jamais pour ma saison. Dis comme ça, ça paraît pourtant évident que c'était de la jalousie, pas vrai ? Mais j'ai toujours refusé de croire que j'étais jaloux, je rejetais la faute sur toi, c'était moins … Enfin. J'ai un égo assez … Bref, une certaine fierté ! Je ne me voyais mal avouer être jaloux de mes frères à cause d'un esprit, un esprit amusant qui plus est !

Devant les yeux de Jack se déroulait un spectacle que jamais encore il n'avait connu. Il voyait _distinctement _le rouge monter aux joues de Summer, il pouvait même affirmer que ses oreilles étaient plus honnête vu la nette rougeur qu'elles prenaient !

Et Summer le sentait bien lui, il sentait la chaleur de son visage augmentait. Là, un trou de souris était le bienvenu pour l'accueillir … Pourquoi les choses ne se passent-elles donc jamais comme on les imagine ? Dans ses calculs, il avouait tout ça à Jack comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il lui lisait le journal !

- Et mh … Avec le temps … Tu ne te montrais vraiment **jamais**, même pas un tout petit peu. Du coup, je me suis forcé à croire que tu n'existais pas … Pour tout dire, je ne pensais pas que ça aurait eu un véritable effet … C'est ridicule, pas vrai ? Après tout, tu es l'Esprit de l'Hiver ! Qu'est-ce que tu aurais bien pour faire en plein été ?! Ca n'aurait eu aucun sens et même ma propre saison en aurait été perturbée ! Je sais que ça n'a aucun sens, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Je mourais de jalousie !

Les deux mains dans les cheveux, Summer se les arrachait presque. Certes, c'était son idée de mettre les choses au clair, enfin, parce qu'il y a un but derrière tout ça. Parce que s'il avait commencé par lui annoncer ce qu'il lui annoncera plus tard—si le courage ne le quitte pas d'ici là—dès le début ça n'aurait eu ni queue ni tête et il craignait que Jack ne le prenne pas au sérieux. Il n'avait juste jamais cru que dévoiler ainsi ce qu'on ressent puisse être embarrassant comme ça …

De son côté, Jack avait connu pas mal d'émotions de tous ces aveux, mais la dernière lui donnait envie de rire, envie qu'il contenait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Voir Summer se torturait comme ça pour lui était assez amusant, enfin, ses réactions l'étaient. Si l'une des trois autres Saisons lui avait dit qu'il était capable de faire de telles expressions, il ne les aurait jamais crues ! En même temps, son premier tête-à-tête, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, avec Summer avait été assez … choquant pour lui.

Mais son envie de rire n'échappa pas à Summer, les épaules de Jack tremblaient assez pour le faire savoir ainsi que la façon dont il mordait ses lèvres. Piqué dans sa fierté, il fit un grand sourire plein d'assurance et son regard se remplit de malice. Il approcha ensuite son visage de celui qui aurait pu être sa parfaite Némésis ce qui stoppa net Jack dans tous ses mouvements, même celui de respirer.

- Quoi qu'il en soit Jack … Tu es rapidement devenu une _obsession _pour moi. Aujourd'hui, je compte bien devenir _ton _obsession. Au-dessus de tout, des autres Gardiens, des enfants, du fun et n'importe quoi d'autre qui peut t'être important.

Il se contenta ensuite de mordre légèrement le bout du nez de Jack avant de se lever et de retourner dans la cuisine, plantant littéralement Jack sur le lit, qui sur le coup avait ressenti un léger coup de chaud, bien qu'il n'avait pas tout enregistré.

Au bout d'à peine une minute, on entendit Summer revenir, une cuillère en bois en main.

- Ce que Pitch m'a montré … Ma peur, ce n'était pas que mes frères m'abandonnent pour toi. Mais plutôt celle qu'à tes yeux, je n'ai pas la même valeur qu'eux ... Que je te sois moins important ... Ah, et je te vois depuis ce moment-là.

Et il repartit, comme si de rien n'était.

Quand Jack se remit enfin à bouger, c'est-à-dire, plusieurs minutes plus tard —on entendait clairement que Summer s'était remis à la tâche du petit déjeuner— il sortit dans le jardin. L'air froid du matin le revigora, il avait l'impression de se réveiller. Comme si tout ce qu'il avait appris juste avant n'était qu'un rêve. Une illusion d'une personne mal réveillé.

Il avait du mal à saisir ce que voulait dire Summer … Ou il se voilait la face. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas plus clair ! Du coup, même ce qu'il lui avait dit hier soir prenait tout son sens.

Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de mal dans ce que ressentait Summer pour lui. L'Esprit de l'Amour —Cupidon ou Eros selon vos envies—qu'il avait rencontré il y a quelques temps lui avait parlé de l'amour de long en large et en travers, il avait même eu le droit à des présentations pratiques de l'amour sous toutes ses formes. Donc non, ça n'a rien à voir avec si c'est bien ou si c'est mal, c'est normal ou pas normal, ou autres.

Non, c'était ce que ressentait lui dans tout ça ! Certes, ce serait mentir de dire que Summer n'a rien d'attirant. Ils sont tous ici chacun leur petit quelque chose après tout. Summer _a _du charme, il parle bien et il dégage une aura très mature, mais sa personnalité est la pire des quatre !

Il admet que depuis qu'il avait "rencontré", il avait occupé toutes ses pensées, mais il y avait des circonstances atténuantes ! Il avait d'ailleurs embêté Summer dans la cuisine pour qu'il le remarque uniquement pour ça ! Parce qu'il ne croyait pas en lui et qu'il ne comptait pas laissé ça passer, voilà tout.

Il allait devoir faire attention … Il sait qu'il a affaire à quelqu'un de têtu, plus que lui ne l'est. Et de toute façon, il avait été on ne peut plus clair, pas vrai ?

Il allait faire de lui son obsession …

Et il lui avait dit ça avec un air tellement sérieux !

Le cerveau commençant à atteindre la surchauffe, il décida d'arrêter de penser à tout ça pour le moment et d'y revenir plus tard. A tête reposée et seul quelque part.

Il se laissa tomber dans la neige et ferma les yeux, attendant l'appel du petit déjeuner.

* * *

**Et voilà fin du chapitre !**

**Le plan de Pitch enfin révélé ! **

**Summer s'est enfin expliqué ! (du mieux qu'il a pu …)**

**Et un Jack encore dans un état pas très loin du choc ! 8D (à partir de là, ça devrait ne plus trop arriver …)**

**Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y aura pas de lemon au sein même de l'histoire. Mais, il y en aura un. (C'pas très clair tout ça …)**

**Bon week-end les gens ! **


	5. Chapter 4 : Menace

***Roulement de tambour* **

**NOUVEAU CHAPITRE !**

***danse de la joie***

**Rating**: T

**Pairing : **Summer/Jack

**Disclaimers : **Ne nous répétons pas … Je n'ai pas le talent ni l'argent pour réaliser une œuvre comme Les Cinq Légendes ! Mais ! J'ai une imagination suffisante pour avoir donné naissance à mes petites Saisons =3

Renard Bleu : Je suis ravie que mon duo plaise ! ^^ Merci de m'autoriser à continuer p Et tu les as dessinés ? w C'est … merveilleux ? Je comptais le faire à vrai mais mes talents artistiques ne sont pas … topisime ! ^^' Je serais plus qu'heureuse de voir le dessin !

**Précédemment**: Alors que Pitch dévoile son plan à Jack, Summer décide dans le même moment de s'expliquer avec Jack, profitant du sommeil de ses frères. Jack découvre donc l'intensité des sentiments de Summer à son égard et commence à se rendre compte qu'il allait devoir faire attention à ne pas être seul avec Summer dans les prochains jours.

* * *

Summer avait planté Jack dans le salon pour reprendre la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Il devait accélérer le rythme : Winter et Fall travaillaient aujourd'hui, pour Spring, c'était plus une histoire de gourmandise que de travail. Mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ils n'hésiteraient pas à trouver une quelconque vengeance si le petit-déjeuner n'était pas prêt à leur levée.

Ceci dit, il fut stoppé dans sa préparation quand en regardant par la fenêtre il vit Jack au sol dans le jardin. Tout son corps s'était immobilisé, un profond sentiment d'inquiétude s'étant emparé de lui. Sentiment qui disparut d'un coup de vent quand il vit Jack prendre de la neige dans ses mains d'un geste brusque avant de se l'étaler sur le visage. Certes, ça restait inquiétant, mais moins que ce qui avait traversé l'esprit de la Saison.

Il lâcha un soupire.

- N'importe qui s'inquièterait en voyant un corps immobile dans la neige, non ?

- Sauf si le corps en question appartient à l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

Summer bondit de bien un mètre sur le côté en posant une main sur son oreille, tournant la tête vers le propriétaire de la voix. Fall … ? Depuis quand et à quel moment était-il entré dans la cuisine ? Et surtout, depuis quand il chuchote à l'oreille des gens comme ça ? De son aîné !

Fall sourit légèrement, amusé par la réaction de son frère. Ce n'était pas habituel de le voir si facilement déconcentré.

- Bonjour Summer. Le petit-déjeuner est prêt ?

Evidemment, il n'allait pas lui dire ce qui lui passait par la tête, plus par peur de représailles que par réserve. Il souriait toujours tandis que Summer ne cessait de le foudroyer du regard. Non, il n'a pas eu peur. Il a juste été surpris. Mais il détestait ça, surtout quand il était tranquille ! Comme un chat endormi qu'on aurait réveillé sans douceur. Puis pour sa défense, c'est en général Spring qui se réveille juste après lui et ce dernier est beaucoup moins discret et silencieux que Fall !

Par ailleurs, Fall, pour toute réponse, eut juste le droit à un geste de son grand-frère en direction de son repas. Il s'installa gentiment à table sans faire d'autres remarques au plus grand plaisir de Summer !

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Il fait froid encore aujourd'hui, mais attendez encore un peu avant l'arrivée de ma merveilleuse saison !

- On a compris Spring, tu as passé une très bonne nuit.

Summer désigna sa place à son petit-frère. Il s'y installa joyeusement, ne soulevant pas la réplique froide de Summer, il avait bien compris en voyant Fall que ce dernier avait dû l'embêter. Il ne se laissa pas démonté plus que ça et commença son monologue —apparemment habituel— tout en avalant son petit-déjeuner, assez conséquent.

Summer s'apprêta à appeler Jack depuis la fenêtre lorsqu'il le vit entrer dans la cuisine accompagné de Winter. Tant mieux, il ne dérangera pas le voisinage. Même si le voir venir avec Winter l'irritait quelque peu …

Irritation qui ne fit qu'augmenter quand il constata que Jack l'_**ignorait**_purement et simplement. Tant visuellement que physiquement, il évitait clairement tout contact avec Summer et répondait faiblement à ses questions. Il avait bien tenté d'imposer un contact à l'Esprit du Fun plus d'une fois, mais sans grand succès. Et leur petit ménage n'échappa pas à Winter qui avait bien compris que Jack était embarrassé depuis un moment et que sans aucun doute, Summer devait être à l'origine de cet embarras. Spring, qui jusque-là, n'avait fait attention qu'à raconter ses mésaventures de la veille avec sa confection de peluches capta le regard emplit de curiosité et de malice de son frère.

Il porta son regard alors dans la même direction et comprit. Peut-être aussi parce que depuis hier soir l'aîné estival avait une expression un petit peu trop fière, même pour lui, bien que là, on pouvait clairement lire de l'irritation sur son visage.

- Fuhfuh …

Le petit rire de Spring fit revenir Fall, qui était parti bien loin dans le pays des songes éveillés, sur Terre. A son tour, il posa son regard sur Jack et Summer puis ensuite sur Spring et enfin sur Winter. Sans rien faire de plus, il continua de manger, mais il l'avait compris et il devait avouer que lui aussi était curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre ces deux-là pour que l'atmosphère autour d'eux soit si … spéciale. Fall hésita à la comparer à celle d'un couple, mais il n'en était pas loin.

- L-les garçons ! Ecoutez-moi, j'ai besoin que vous soyez attentifs.

Les regards des trois saisons se figèrent sur Jack —effaçant de leur esprit qu'il tenait Summer à l'écart à l'aide de son bâton—, assez surpris par ce soudain éclat de voix de Jack.

- J'ai eu la visite de Pitch. En quelques sortes. Il m'a clairement dit qu'il en avait après Summer et Spring.

Les quatre Saisons partagèrent la même pensée : quel genre d'idiot dévoile son plan à l'ennemi ?

Vu leur réaction, Jack les avait bien compris.

- Ne le sous-estimez pas … C'est pour ça que Fall et Winter vous devez rester prudent, même si vous n'êtes pas directement visé, c'est compris ?

- Justement, Winter et moi travaillons au même endroit pour la semaine, ça devrait aller.

C'était une maison de retraite qui s'était lancée dans un chenil pour chiens abandonnés. Le but étant de voir si la présence de ces animaux apporteraient un plus pour les résidents de la maison.

Winter avala la dernière bouchée de son petit-déjeuner avant de déclarer gaiment :

- On veillera l'un sur l'autre !

Jack sourit en voyant Fall acquiescer de la tête. Voilà un souci en moins, pour le reste, Summer et Spring travaille dans la maison, donc selon lui, tout devrait bien se passer.

Le petit-déjeuner se termina donc sur cette note rassurante, presque positive pour Jack. Winter et Fall avaient disparu en vitesse après avoir débarrassé leur coin de table, ils avaient presque manqué leur bus. Spring lui retourna sans trop d'affolements dans sa chambre, demandant à Jack de passer le voir de temps en temps. Ce qu'il aurait fait, de toute façon, vu les circonstances.

D'ailleurs, ne voulant pas se retrouver seul avec Summer il avait voulu suivre Spring, mais il se sentit tirer en arrière par la capuche. Ne cherchant pas plus que ça à se débattre —il savait que ce serait provoquer une fois de trop Summer—, il tourna la tête vers lui en souriant légèrement.

- Oui … ?  
- N'imagine pas te défiler comme ça. Aide-moi à nettoyer tout ça.

- … Eh ?

Etait-il sérieusement en train de demander de l'aide aux tâches ménagères à un être qui n'en a plus entendu parler depuis près de 300 ans ? Jack voulait bien lui demander, mais encore une fois, ce serait jouer une fois de trop avec les nerfs de Summer. Ce dernier d'ailleurs ne lui aurait pas répondu puisqu'il tira l'esprit jusqu'à l'évier avant de lui tendre l'éponge.

- C'est très facile, tu passes cet objet doucement sur la table to

- Je sais comment on s'en sert !

Summer avait pris le même ton que celui qu'on les enseignants avec leurs jeunes élèves pour leur expliquer quelque chose. De quoi faire monter Jack sur ces gonds. Il se saisit rapidement de l'éponge et commença donc à nettoyer la table.

Summer sourit en le voyant faire et entreprit, lui, de commencer la vaisselle en remplissant l'évier d'eau chaude.

Alors qu'il sortait le liquide vaisselle, Jack —croyant bien faire— voulu rincer l'éponge et passa sa main sous le robinet sans faire attention.

Il sentit comme une décharge électrique dans sa main dès que l'eau fut en contact avec sa peau. Il n'eut qu'une plainte silencieuse, mais le geste rapide qu'il fit pour enlever sa main envoya l'éponge dans la tête de Summer.

Summer, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça, ramassa l'éponge et s'apprêta à passer un savon à Jack.

- A quoi tu jou-

Mais il fut coupé court en voyant Jack tenir sa main brulée contre lui. Summer attrapa son poignet et stoppa la coulée d'eau chaude pour la faire couler froide. Il glissa ensuite la main de Jack en dessus une fois qu'elle fut bien froide, presque gelée. Et bien que Jack soit l'Esprit de l'Hiver il ressentit la morsure du froid sur sa main. Serrant les dents, il ignorait que son autre main s'était agrippée à la manche de Summer.

- Finalement, retourne au salon … Je vais me débrouiller seul.

Ce n'est pas comme si Jack allait se vexer pour ça, après tout, c'est lui qui avait tenu à ce qu'il l'aide ! Bon, certes, il avait aussi dit à Summer qu'il savait se servir d'une éponge … Mais il ne pouvait pas prévoir que Summer n'ouvrirait que le robinet d'eau chaude ! Donc il avait raison, c'était de la faute à Summer.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus que ça pour retourner dans le salon. Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment cette saison allait devenir son obsession vu son mauvais caractère !

Il s'installa sur le lit en soupirant. Veiller sur les saisons n'allait pas être une mince affaire et il commençait à douter quant à l'aspect fun de cette mission. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas trois personnes surgirent soudainement dans le jardin. Ils semblaient assez agités, ou alors se disputaient-ils ? Cela dit, le plus grand d'entre eux se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre, ignorant les deux autres apparemment et frappa dessus.

Jack se saisit de son bâton et bondit littéralement au sol. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit les visages surpris de ses amis qu'il soupira —de soulagement très probablement— et reposa son bâton au sol. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer les trois Gardiens : Bunny, Sandy et Tooth, North étant trop occupé avec l'approche de Noël.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous viendrez jusque ici et aussi rapidement.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il faut traiter légèrement.

Le ton de Bunny était grave, il ne parvenait pas à être tranquille quand le nom de Pitch était prononcé. Mais le pire dans tout ça était que la crainte des Gardiens s'était confirmée, Pitch repassait à l'attaque.

Sandy —traduit vocalement par Tooth— invita les deux autres Gardiens à s'asseoir avec eux au centre de la pièce, Bunny ne tiendrait certainement pas sur une table normale.

- Comment ça se passe avec les Saisons ?

Tooth avait une voix plus douce, elle a toujours fait attention à ne pas brusquer Jack, même si Bunny lui n'y faisait pas plus attention que ça. Instinct maternelle peut-être.

Jack s'installa mais hésita à répondre. Il ne put faire autrement quand il croisa le regard insistant de Tooth.

- Bien … Ils sont tous très … Agréable.

Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans les détails, de un parce que ça serait bien trop long et ensuite parce qu'ils avaient autre chose de bien plus important à faire maintenant !

- Winter et Fall ne sont pas à la maison, mais je leur ai demandé d'être prudents et comme ils sont ensemble. Pitch a été très clair, il en après Summer et Spring, mais on ne peut pas non plus prendre de risque …

- Sable et moi ne pouvons pas nous concentrer sur deux personnes seulement …

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers Bunny. On était encore loin du printemps et donc encore loin de Pâques, il ne devait pas être si occupé. On devinait que l'idée de veiller sur les deux saisons ne l'enchantait _vraiment_ pas.

- Ce n'est pas mon rayon ! Je distribue des œufs moi !

- Ce n'est le rayon de personne kangourou …

Avant que la discussion ne parte en insultes et moqueries verbales, Sandy leva la main dans le but d'attirer leur attention. Diverses formes de sables apparurent au tour à tour dans un rythme assez rapide pour obliger les garçons à se concentrer sur la voix de Tooth.

- Il dit que ce n'est pas le moment pour votre querelle habituelle et que vous aurez tout le temps pour ça plus tard. La menace de Pitch est sérieuse cette fois. Ca ne concerne plus que les hommes, mais tout un écosystème ! La perte de deux saisons est trop risquée, quelle que soit la saison !

- Ce n'est pas seulement une question de risque … !

Les quatre têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée du salon où se tenait Summer, visiblement irrité. Il s'avança vers eux et parla avant même que Jack ne puisse le faire.

- Non, je n'ai pas fini la vaisselle. Mais j'ai entendu des voix venant du salon, j'ai eu peur que la brulure t'ait rendu fou au point de te parler à toi-même mais à la place me voilà avec un lapin géant, un tas de sable et un être mi-oiseau mi-femme discutant tranquillement dans **mon **salon.

Les propos de Summer étaient durs, voire blessant, il le savait parfaitement et en avait parfaitement conscience. Bunny se demanda sérieusement ce que Jack trouvait d'agréable chez lui, ne se doutant pas une seconde qu'il ne leur avait juste pas précisé le mauvais caractère de Summer. En tout cas, ils avaient tous compris qu'il n'était absolument pas de bonne humeur, ignorant pourquoi.

Summer se fit un plaisir de répondre à leur question non prononcée.

- A vrai dire, je me fiche de ce que vous faites. Mais si vous parlez de mes frères j'apprécierai que ce soit de sorte à ce qu'on ne ressemble pas à de simples objets dans vos mots. Vous trouvez que s'est risqué pour les hommes et le reste si mon cadet et moins étions enlevés. Je vais vous dire ce que j'en pense. A ce niveau-là, je me contre-fiche du bien des hommes. Je ne suis pas un esprit, ça ne me concerne pas, le bien-être de l'homme : c'est votre boulot. Il s'agit de mes frères et parce que ce sont mes frères je ne compte pas laisser qui que ce soit nous séparer.

Aucun des Gardiens ne put le contredire. Il n'avait pas tort sur certains points, Bunny commençait cependant à le trouver vraiment désagréable. Il n'avait pas à balancer tout ça comme s'ils étaient des êtres sans cœur qui se préoccupaient seulement des Hommes.

Jack lui ne pouvait rien dire parce qu'il était surpris. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la relation fraternelle qui les unissait était aussi forte. Il sentit se glisser en lui un sentiment qu'il avait déjà connu ici, lorsqu'il avait vu les photos des Saisons. Un sentiment douloureux. Cette fois-ci il comprit, c'était de la jalousie.

Il était jaloux de ce que les Saisons avaient, que ce soit leur existence assurée, leur vie avec les hommes, la possibilité d'être pris en photo et de conserver des souvenirs, mais aussi cette relation.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre alors que ce sentiment s'imposait encore plus douloureusement en lui.

- Pardon Summer …

Ce fut la voix de Tooth qui s'éleva la première. De bonne nature, elle n'aimait pas blesser les autres.

Summer soupira, prenant conscience qu'il venait de se défouler sur les personnes qui étaient là pour défendre les êtres à qui il tient le plus. Il prit place à côté de Jack qui se crispa sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

- Mh … C'est rien … Je suis désolé. J'ai peut-être été un peu dur …

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, n'importe qui réagirait comme ça si sa famille était traitée ainsi. C'est ce que dit Sandy.

Tooth s'était empressée de traduire ce qu'exprimait Sandy à travers son sable car elle avait bien vu que Bunny s'apprêtait à répondre à Summer et à l'expression de son visage elle avait deviné que ce n'était pas pour lui proposer gentiment le thé.

Summer, n'étant pas habitué à ce système de traduction en ligne, était assez surpris et regarda Sandy avec curiosité. Ce dernier lui sourit gentiment, un point d'interrogation se formant au-dessus de sa tête. Summer lui répondit d'un signe de la main que ce n'était rien. La voix de Bunny vint briser leur conversation silencieuse.

- Au fait, tes frères et toi avaient des moyens de vous défendre ? Comme des armes ou quoi que ce soit d'utile.

- Mh … Pas vraiment des armes à proprement parler, bien que Fall a récemment découvert qu'il aimait beaucoup les armes à feu, je doute que ça lui soit utile face à Pitch, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu es intelligent au moins.

Summer ne souleva pas la pique, mais tendit la main vers Bunny en souriant, le lapin l'interrogea du regard.

- Je vais te faire une démonstration. Donne la patte.

Bunny tiqua à la demande qui avait un arrière-goût d'ordre, mais ne dit rien et posa simplement sa patte sur la main de Summer. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il comptait faire lorsqu'au bout de quelques secondes de contact seulement il éloigna vivement sa patte. Il avait clairement eu une sensation de brulure au contact de leur main. Curieuse, Tooth approcha doucement un doigt de la main de Summer et la toucha légèrement, ne sentant qu'une douce chaleur, elle posa entièrement sa main sur celle de Summer.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi sensible Bunny.  
- Mais c'est lui qui … !

Voyant le sourire victorieux de Summer, il jura dans sa moustache. Même Jack n'avait pas des réactions aussi extrêmes ! Une fois que Sandy eut aussi son tour, Summer se décida à leur expliquer.

- Je peux augmenter la température de mon corps autant que je le souhaite et où je le souhaite. Certes c'est plus de défense, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux aussi envoyer des ondes de chaleur. De quoi déshydrater un humain en quelques secondes en tout cas.

- C'est … dangereux.

Sandy et Bunny hochèrent la tête, partageant l'avis de Tooth.

- Oui, pour les hommes, je ne sais pas si contre Pitch ça aura un effet probant. Bref, Winter peut faire la même chose que moi, mais bien sûr, les degrés inverses. Pour Fall et Spring … J'avoue que je l'ignore. Ils n'ont jamais eu à se défendre de quoi que ce soit donc …

- Ca explique pourquoi Pitch s'en est d'abord pris à Spring !

L'exclamation venait de Sandy, mais c'était la voix de Tooth qui avait ramené Jack sur Terre, n'ayant rien suivi de la conversation depuis un bon moment.

Bunny croisa les bras et prit la parole.

- Bon … Pour l'instant, on peut se contenter de ça … On va retourner au Pôle, mettre North au courant de tout ça. On en discutera ensemble et on reviendra vous dire si on a trouvé une meilleure solution. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Jack ?

- Euh … Oui, faisons ça.

- Mais prévenez la prochaine que vous venez, qui sait, on pourrait être ailleurs si vous débarquez à l'improviste.

Tooth et Sandy sourirent à Summer avant de partir vers la porte, seul Bunny trouva quelque chose d'étrange dans ce qu'il venait de dire, mais ne parvenant pas à mettre la main sur ce qui était étrange, il suivit les autres. On les vit ensuite disparaître dans un des terriers de Bunny.

- Hé bien … Les Gardiens, c'est quand même quelque chose finalement.

Il tourna la tête vers Jack qui avait encore l'air absent, il marchait sans but dans la pièce et cela se voyait bien.

Summer sourit et saisit le bras de Jack avant de l'attirer contre lui.

- Jack …. Serait-ce pour moi cet air concerné ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Dommage …

Avant même que Jack ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé avant avec les autres et ce qu'il se passait actuellement dans la tête de la Saison face à lui, des lèvres se joignirent aux siennes.

Le regard de Summer plongé dans le sien, il se trouvait étrangement incapable de bouger.

* * *

**AND HERE IS THE FIRST KISS!**

**Bon, ça sera peut-être le seul qui sait x) **

**Alors, comment va réagir Jack … ? **

**D'une certaine façon, on peut dire que je le maltraite à chaque fin de chapitres, non ?  
Bah, c'est pas grave, qui aime bien châtie bien !**

**Sinon, je réponds aux reviews sur le haut du chapitre parce que ... je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews, donc pas beaucoup de réponse à donner ! (non pas que je m'en plaigne, je ne demanderai pas plus de reviews, même si ça fait toujours plaisir =p) Mais si cela dérange quelqu'un, n'hésitez pas à me le dire! (je ne mords pas)**

**Ja Ne ! **

**PS : Les updates auront lieu aux alentours de 19h.**


	6. Chapter 5 : Tensions

***arrive sur la pointe des pieds* NOUVEAU CHAPITRE !**

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour la semaine de retard, la faute à mes examens, ça ne se reproduira plus. Juré. **

**Rating**: T

**Pairing : **Summer/Jack

**Disclaimers : **Rien à faire à ce niveau-là, malheureusement …

A ceux qui continuent de lire : merci ! En espérant que vous continuerez ^^

A ceux qui laissent des reviews : euh, bah merci ! Tant pour vos opinions que pour votre humour, ça motive bien ! Renard Bleu, je suis patiente, ne t'en fais pas =p

Cassiope, je suis moi-même l'ainée d'un frangin et d'une frangine, mais j'ai un supérieur ^^ Je n'ai pas de préféré parmi mes Saisons, mais je suis contente de voir que Summer plait à quelqu'un xD

Hinata-lou, je suis ravi de savoir qu'on puisse tomber sur ma fic par hasard °° !

Assez de blablas ! Bonne lecture ! 8D

**Précédemment**: Alors que Jack se remettait tranquillement des avances de Summer, il se réunit avec Bunny, Tooth et Sandy venu jusqu'à lui pour parler de l'affaire de Pitch. Summer se mêle de la conversation, n'aimant pas que lui et ses frères soient traités comme des objets. Il apprend aux Gardiens qu'ils peuvent très bien se défendre, du moins, lui et Winter. Jack a découvert qu'il était jaloux des Saisons et Summer ne s'est, cette fois, pas arrêté à de simples paroles pour s'assurer que l'esprit comprenne bien ses intentions.

* * *

La surprise avait coupé les sens et l'esprit de Jack du temps présent.

Il lui était même impossible de briser le contact visuel avec Summer, incapable de déchiffrer les émotions qui traversaient son regard.

Les lèvres de Summer n'avaient que touchées celles de Jack, mais il changea bien vite les choses.

Il quitta les lèvres de Jack pour mieux s'en emparer ensuite tout en glissant une main à l'arrière de sa nuque, voulant créer une réaction.

Un frisson électrisant parcouru l'échine de Jack au simple frôlement de la main de Summer, il avait suffi de ce geste pour en sentir la chaleur brûlante qui s'en dégageait. Ce même simple geste suffit aussi à lui faire fermer les yeux, s'agrippant à son haut —ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Summer dans le baiser.

Une fois qu'elle fut posée sur sa nuque, le contact eut raison de Jack et fit flancher ses jambes.

Summer empêcha la chute en se saisissant des cheveux de l'esprit d'une poignée forte mais non-brutale, juste de quoi le maintenir debout. La domination de Summer était visible et s'imposait dans l'esprit de Jack comme une évidence.

Il malmenait les lèvres froides de Jack avec les siennes, n'hésitant pas à utiliser ses dents pour les mordiller.

C'était une chaleur insupportable qui envahissait l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Il avait la sensation que ses lèvres le brûlaient, mais il était incapable de s'en défaire.

Sa respiration se fit rapidement plus forte. Le salon, silencieux jusque-là, rendit encore plus audible ses soupirs.

Quand l'été taquin décida enfin qu'il fallait laisser son esprit favori reprendre sa respiration, il se sépara doucement des lèvres givrées —quoiqu'un peu moins maintenant— de Jack, relâchant aussi la prise qu'il avait dans ses cheveux.

Il sentit Jack glisser contre lui pour se retrouver à genoux au sol, l'air complètement perdu.

Il ne put empêcher un léger rire passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Et je n'ai même pas mis la langue …

On put sentir la température de la pièce chuter violemment. Sur le coup, Summer en perdit le sourire, il réalisait qu'il venait de réellement énerver l'esprit de l'hiver mais ça ne dura pas bien longtemps. Quand il vu le regard furieux de Jack, il ne put que sourire de plus belle. Jack venait de réaliser que cette baisse de température n'avait aucun effet sur Summer. Même pas un frisson, rien.

Il s'était rapidement remis sur ses jambes, l'air de rien.

Avant même que Summer ne puisse rajouter un mot, Jack sortit dans le jardin, la totalité des vitres givrée. Il ne put donc voir Jack se défouler contre le pauvre arbre du jardin à coup de boules de neiges.

- Bon … ! Et si on allait se mettre au boulot ?

Il sortit du salon, l'air ravi, mais à peine le palier franchit qu'il bondit sur le côté, surpris par Spring qui se tenait contre le mur juste à côté de la porte. Il sentait les pulsations effrénées de son cœur dans sa poitrine, ce dont seul Spring était capable de faire.

En même temps, c'était le seul assez mesquin pour se cacher et rester silencieux assez longtemps pour faire peur à qui il voulait.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers son aîné, un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Il n'en suffit pas moins à Summer pour comprendre qu'il avait très certainement assisté à **toute** la scène.

- Ceci explique cela … On trouvait tous ton soudain changement de comportant envers Jack assez étrange … C'est donc ça … Tu caches bien ton jeu !

- Spring ce n'est pas … Enfin …

Il soupira.

- Je suppose que c'est inutile de te demander de ne rien dire aux autres ?

Le sourire de Spring se tordit en quelque chose de plus fourbe, levant son téléphone devant les yeux de Summer.

- La technologie, c'est merveilleux, non ? On peut envoyer des MMS, des mails, tu sais, avec des fichiers joints tout ça …

- Spring tu n'as pas

- Juste une photo ! Ils doivent être très occupés, _eux_, vu qu'ils ne m'ont pas encore répondu.

- … Même à Winter … ?

- _**Surtout**_ à Winter.

C'est maintenant un sourire conquérant qui ravissait les lèvres de la jeune saison. Souffrant d'un léger complexe d'infériorité, il avait là l'occasion de sa vie, l'occasion d'avoir le dessus sur l'aîné de la famille ! Oui, car il y a bien une hiérarchie dans la famille qui se passe ainsi : Summer, Winter, Fall —qui paraît plus souvent aîné que Winter– et enfin, Spring.

Summer avait bien conscience, tout comme Spring, de l'importance que représentait pour Winter l'Esprit du Fun et de l'Hiver.

L'aîné tenta d'attraper le téléphone de son cadet mais celui-ci le remit rapidement dans sa poche, son sourire victorieux ne le quittant pas. Une légère envie d'étrangler son adorable petit-frère traversa l'esprit de Summer, mais elle disparue aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Il soupira, le mal était déjà fait de toute façon. La photo a été envoyée … Quand viendra la pause de midi, il peut être sûr d'être harcelé par téléphone.

Mais il n'allait pas laisser sa fierté de grand-frère être piétinée ainsi, à son tour, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Mesquin avec une pointe de supériorité qui luisait dans le regard.

- Et moi qui voulais faire ton plat favori ce midi. Dis au revoir aux cabonaras _maison_.

- M-monstre ! Tu peux pas faire ça pour une simple photo !

- Tu sais très bien ce que cette photo va m'apporter …

- Oui mais … Attends ! Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas les faire ? Jack pourrait te pardonner avec un plat aussi délicieux !

Spring avait bien l'intention de se battre de tout son être pour avoir ces pâtes. Un plat fait maison d ! Même les pâtes ne venaient pas du supermarché, Summer les faisait lui-même ! Il **DEVAIT** avoir ce plat pour midi !

Mais son frangin ne donnait pas signe de réponse. Il entreprit donc d'agiter ses mains devant ses yeux.

Aucune réponse.

Il lui pinça alors les deux joues et tira dessus. L'effet fut radical, il eut le droit au même traitement.

Quand ils décidèrent de se lâcher —certainement qu'ils devaient avoir vraiment mal— leurs joues étaient rouges, comme des tomates.

- Tu es vraiment un gamin quand tu t'y mets Spring.

- Parle pour toi ! Tu avais qu'à me répondre !

- Ca t'intéresse tellement de savoir que je me demande si Jack mange ou pas ?!

- Evidemment que-

Il s'arrêta, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis porta sa main à son menton.

- Maintenant que tu le dis … Je n'y ai pas fait plus attention que ça … Il a bien partagé des repas avec nous … Mais est-ce qu'il a mangé … ?

- On devra faire attention ce midi.

- Roger !

Summer ébouriffa les cheveux de Spring. Il aimait beaucoup faire ça, avec chacun de ses frères, de un, parce qu'il était le plus grand en taille —de quelques centimètres, mais le plus grand quand même— et ensuite, parce que de son point de vue, il faut aussi avoir des contacts physiques avec nos proches. Les mots ne peuvent pas tout exprimer après tout.

- Beaucoup de crème je suppose ?

Spring leva un regard brillant de joie vers son frère puis bondit de joie avant de sauter au cou de son aîné préféré —pour le moment— pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur la joue. Il s'enfuit ensuite rapidement dans sa chambre, joyeux comme tout : l'humeur idéal pour confectionner des peluches !

Summer, lui, prit la direction de la cuisine. Un plat pareil allait lui prendre du temps … Ce n'était absolument pas prévu, heureusement qu'il avait fait les courses il y a peu ! Tant pis pour le travail, il s'y mettra cette après-midi et y restera la nuit s'il le faut.

Jack ? Il est allé rejoindre des enfants dans la rue qui jouaient avec la neige. Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un peu de fun pour le remettre sur pied et oublier ce qu'il avait subi quelques minutes plus tôt !

Même si, soyons honnêtes, ce n'était qu'une distraction, aussi tôt que les enfants seront partis, tout lui reviendra en tête _dans les moindres détails_.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, à l'heure du déjeuner.

Summer finissait de préparer la table, son regard allant souvent sur son téléphone, toujours silencieux. C'en était bizarre même. Ils avaient dû avoir plus d'une occasion pour au moins voir le message de Spring. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il encore rien reçu … ?

Une fois finit, il alla chercher Spring qui se trouvait être en train de discuter avec Jack, manipulant aiguilles et fils. Il devait partager sa passion pour les peluches …

Il se racla la gorge pour se faire remarquer. Spring fit littéralement un bon, c'était le signal pour le repas ! Il attrapa Jack par le bras et le tira avec force —ce qui surprit assez l'esprit— pour l'emmener à la cuisine.

Ils avaient disparu en quelques secondes de la vue de Summer. Lui se dirigeait à pas lent vers la cuisine, il ne savait pas dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait Jack vis-à-vis de lui. Vu qu'il avait discuté avec Spring, il espérait bien qu'il lui avait bien remonté le moral, peut-être même lui avait-il glissé deux trois mots à son sujet. Ou alors, effet inverse, il avait encore plus enfoncé son aîné préféré … ?

Après tout, Spring pouvait être imprévisible, on sait de quoi il est capable, mais on ignore quel comportement il adoptera.

Alors qu'il allait franchir la porte de la cuisine, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment. Des pas rapides se dirigèrent vers lui et bientôt, il sentit son col saisit avant d'être secoué d'avant en arrière.

- Comment as-tu pu ?! Pervers ! Maniaque de sexe ! Tu peux vraiment pas te tenir hein ? Mais pourquoi lui ? Hein ?! De tous les esprits sur Terre pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit m-

La vague assassine de parole fut stoppée par une main qui se posa sur les lèvres de Winter, cette même main le tira en arrière avant qu'une autre ne se joigne à la partie et ne le frappe sur le crâne.

Summer réalisait à peine ce qu'il venait de se passer, ou plutôt, le fait que se trouvait devant lui ses deux autres frères censés être actuellement au travail empêchait toutes autres informations d'atteindre son cerveau. Fall comprit les pensées de son aîné et s'empressa de lui expliquer la situation, n'ôtant pas sa main de la bouche de son autre aîné un peu trop chaud pour une saison froide.

- On a reçu un message de Spring avec une photo et … Enfin, Winter s'est précipité hors de la résidence, j'ai dû le suivre, enfin, je voulais l'arrêter au début. Mais au final, il m'a entraîné avec lui … Même dans le bus il n'a pas arrêté de râler après toi … Au point où s'en était embarrassant …

- Vous avez prévenu au moins ?

- J'ai appelé la résidence quand on était dans le bus, on y retourne cette après-midi ne t'en fais pas.

- Mhhmmm mhmhmhmh !

- J'espère bien …

- Mh … Mais … Tu as sérieusement-

- Filez à table avant que je vous mette à la porte !

Le regard presque assassin de Summer fit très vite comprendre à Fall qu'il ne valait mieux pas discuter avec lui pour le moment. Il traina donc Winter à la cuisine et l'installa à table. Il savait que Summer n'était pas vraiment en colère contre eux, même pas contre Winter et ses insultes, mais Summer est une personne qui a une sainte **horreur** des imprévus. Et deux assiettes supplémentaires, c'est un imprévu.

D'ailleurs, quand ce dernier entra enfin dans la cuisine, ce n'est pas le regard glacial de Jack qu'il sentit mais bien celui de Winter. Spring se faisait tout petit tout en dégustant son plat favori.

Fall pressa Winter de manger, il devait prendre le bus le plus tôt possible pour ne pas arriver trop tard à la résidence. Il avait bien tenté de trouver des excuses, de feindre le malaise, mais le regard menaçant de Fall le calma tout de suite et il se mit à manger rapidement. Si Summer détestait les imprévus, Fall avait horreur de ne pas tenir ses engagements. Ils s'étaient tous les deux engagés pour travailler là-bas et ils le feront jusqu'au bout !

Au final, le repas se passa dans un silence pesant. Winter ne cessa pas d'envoyer des regards glaçants à son frère. Frère qui n'y faisait pas plus attention que ça. Winter était un grand fan de l'esprit qu'est Jack. Il l'adore, voire l'adule, si Dieu avait un visage pour Winter ce serait celui de Jack et non, personne n'exagère. C'est l'esprit qui a le plus de point commun avec lui.

Pour ce qui est de tout ce qu'il lui a dit plutôt —et qu'il a déjà oublié—, il ne pensait pas à mal et ne le pensait d'ailleurs pas vraiment, ce pourquoi Summer ne lui en voulait pas pour un sous. Et puis il avait l'habitude maintenant. Le sujet Jack avait été une corde sensible et une vraie bombe dans les discussions entre ces deux-là.

Fall et Winter partirent rapidement, n'ayant pas le temps de débarrasser leurs tables, Fall promit de faire le repas du soir. Summer n'y fit pas plus attention et débarrassa à leur place.

Soudain, Spring se leva de sa chaise, pointant Jack de sa fourchette.

- Jack ! Est-ce que tu manges ?!

- … Pardon ?

- Est-ce que tu te nourris ?

- … Bah … Oui ?

- Ah ! Mystère résolu !

Jack ne comprenait pas cet élan curieux de Spring, n'avaient-ils pas partagés plus d'un repas ensemble ? Certes, il se faisait discret … Mais tout de même !

- Non, parce que tu sais, tu es un esprit et tout et donc je me demandais …

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Mais disons que ce n'est pas vital, je peux et vis sans. Mais c'est quand même plus amusant si on mange tous ensemble, non ?

Bon, amusant, pour ce midi, c'était loupé. Mais ils n'allaient pas être séparés avant un long moment, ça se passera mieux plus tard.

- Oh ! C'est un peu comme nous alors ! On est pas obligé de manger, mais on s'est beaucoup habitué à manger. Du coup, c'est plus une question d'habitude ... Mais aussi parce que certains plats sont délicieux ! Et comme Summer a appris à faire la cuisine, on en profite tous et c'est juste super !

Voilà, Spring était lancé. Après les peluches, la nourriture était sûrement ce qui le passionnait le plus. Jack en avait déjà fait les frais plus tôt avec les peluches, Spring ne s'arrêtait pas et ne s'arrêta pas. Pas qu'il trouvait ça agaçant, mais … Il avait surtout du mal à le suivre.

Il tourna la tête vers Summer et lança un appel à l'aide du regard.

Au début, il avait l'impression d'être complètement ignoré, ce qui lui tapa sur les nerfs. Lui venir en aide était le moins qu'il pouvait faire ! Surtout s'il tient vraiment à devenir son obsession !

Puis Summer sortit quelque chose du frigo et le posa devant Spring qui se stoppa net, tant dans les paroles que dans les mouvements.

- Une île flottante.

Une cuillère fut posée juste à côté du plat. Ni une ni deux, Spring l'attrapa et entama le dessert à une vitesse folle. Summer fit signe à Jack d'en profiter pour filer ce qu'il fit sans hésitation pour aller dans le salon, sa chambre de fortune.

Summer le rejoignit quelques minutes après.

- Rien de mieux que l'appel du ventre pour le calmer. Toujours.

- C'est efficace …

- Il faut bien, sinon il ne s'arrête pas.

- J'ai remarqué …

Un blanc s'installa dans la pièce. Summer savait bien que quelque part il devait s'excuser pour le baiser, mais en même temps il ne voulait pas le faire. Ce serait comme nier ses sentiments et de toute façon, il avait trop apprécié pour s'excuser. Il mentirait à Jack et ça, il ne le veut pas. Mais en même temps, Jack avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose de lui … Il dut contrôler ses pensées à ne pas vagabonder dans le mauvais sens en constatant cette attente.

Ce fut Jack qui brisa le silence en soupirant.

- C'était quoi ça tout à l'heure avec Winter ? Pourquoi il t'a bondit dessus comme ça ?

- Spring lui a raconté quelque chose qui l'a … Passablement énervé. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment de la colère, Winter se met rarement en colère.

- Et c'était quoi ce quelque chose ?

- Tu sais, tu es sujet à beaucoup de choses dans cette maison. Et pas seulement à être mon obsession.

Jack manqua de lâcher son bâton. L'allusion au baiser de ce matin était très claire, plus encore quand il vit le sourire de Summer. Ce dernier ne pouvait cacher qu'il était très fier de son petit effet. Il reprit avant que l'esprit pas amusé du tout n'intervienne.

- Il est arrivé plus d'une fois que Winter et moi ayons des discussions mouvementées à ton sujet.

- Mouvementées … ?

- On ne s'est jamais tapés dessus, rassure-toi. Quoi que j'ai fini avec de la confiture plein les cheveux une fois …

- De la confiture ?!

- Il a fini dans l'eau chaude.

- De l'eau chaude ?!

- Pas longtemps, assez pour qu'il est le visage rouge pour la journée !

- Mais quelle sorte de relation vous entretenez sérieusement … ?

- Le plus calme, c'est Fall. Je cède facilement à la colère. Spring est assez taquin. Winter quelqu'un de très joyeux. Nos personnalités causent souvent des soucis. Fall nous a déjà mis à la porte une fois parce qu'on était trop bruyant, il ne pouvait pas lire tranquillement …

Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ces quatre-là avaient sans aucun doute une relation très spéciale. Malgré tout, ils s'entendaient toujours bien. S'étaient-ils déjà sérieusement disputer ? Battu violemment ? Détesté ? Il ne posa même pas la question, il en doutait. Disputé, oui, il l'avait plus ou moins vu. Battu, il les voyait mal se frapper entre eux. Détesté ? Impensable.

Il en venait à se demander si toutes les familles étaient ainsi …

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Summer qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- On a connu des moments terrifiants … Plus jamais je ne veux qu'on ait à vivre ça.

Le regard de Summer avait perdu toute fierté ou malice. Il était sérieux. Mais Jack voyait dans ses yeux la douleur, la peur, le remord. Venant de Summer, c'était assez déstabilisant.

- C'est pour ça je pense qu'on ne s'est jamais vraiment levé les uns contre les autres. On voit beaucoup de gens partir autour de nous, c'est difficile au début. Spring pleure toujours, même maintenant.

Jack commençait à se demander de quoi exactement avait-il était jaloux d'eux ? Ils voient eux aussi beaucoup de gens partir, mais en plus il arrive que ce soit des gens qui étaient proches d'eux d'une certaine façon.

Il secoua vivement la tête. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à parler de quelque chose de si déprimant ?! Et puis ça ne collait vraiment pas au caractère que Summer lui avait montré jusque-là ! Sans mentionner le fait que ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses cordes de gérer ce genre d'ambiance !

En le voyant faire, Summer eut un léger rire.

- Désolé, c'est pas fun.

Il se releva et se mit face à Jack. L'esprit leva la tête pour le voir, s'apprêtant à lui poser une question, mais il fut coupé cours quand il le vit se pencher vers lui. Automatiquement, il ferma les yeux, mais ce fut sur son front qu'il sentit les lèvres de Summer se poser. Comparé au baiser de ce matin, c'était un contact beaucoup plus doux, plus agréable. Il n'y avait pas cette sensation de brûlure.

Normal, il ignorait que Summer avait baisé au maximum sa température corporelle.

Il rouvrit les yeux quand Summer s'éloigna, il souriait, à la fois un sourire amusé et aimant à la fois.

- Je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai du travail qui s'est entassé. Je serais dans ma chambre, si jamais tu me cherches.

Et il partit.

Laissant Jack seul avec ses pensées.

Pensées dont il commençait doucement à perdre le contrôle …

* * *

**FIOUH !**

**Je suis désolé, deux heures de retard o.o**

**C'est énorme comme le temps passe vite … (Je jure de manger après les publications maintenant …)**

**Bref ! Voilà une fin où Jack a un peu la paix ! o/ **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre ^^**

**(Ca m'a beaucoup détendu …)**

**Pour me faire pardonner de ce retard, je vous annonce ceci :**

**Quand la fic sera finie (j'ignore quand 8D), elle ne le sera pas complètement ! Officiellement, elle sera considérée comme complète, mais vous aurez le droit à des chapitres bonus.  
J'ignore encore à quel rythme, cela dépendra si je me lance dans une autre écriture ou pas. **

**VOILA !**

**Ja na ! **

**Bonne semaine ! **


	7. Chapter 6 : Attaque

**Vous vous apprêtez à un lire un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction.  
Voulez-vous poursuivre ? Oui – Non **_**(barrez la mention inutile)**_

**Rating**: T

**Pairing : **Summer/Jack

**Disclaimers : **Les Saisons sont à moi, c'est déjà ça, non ?

Pas grand-chose à dire, si ce n'est l'éternel et culte : Bonne Lecture !

**Précédemment**: Après un baiser forcé, Spring a découvert les véritables sentiments de son aîné envers l'Esprit du Fun. Ayant assisté à la scène, il en profite pour envoyer une photo à ses deux autres aînés : tout le monde était maintenant au courant. Après avoir calmé un Winter énervé, le calme était revenu. Le jeune (*tousse*) Frost réalise donc la portée des sentiments de Summer et a même l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les frangins, mais pas dans les détails. Summer avait trouvé bien des façons de perturbé l'esprit.

* * *

Summer n'avait pas mentit. Il avait bien laissé du travail s'accumulé depuis que Jack les avait rejoint. Au début, il n'avait juste pas envie de s'y mettre et puis il avait encore le temps avant la date limite. Ensuite, il n'y arrivait juste pas. Son esprit était trop occupé par la présence de Jack.

Mais là, il ne pouvait plus se défiler. S'il le faisait encore, il ne s'y mettrait jamais. Or, il n'a jamais laissé tomber ses clients.

Sa chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, pas qu'il l'apprécie particulièrement, mais les rayons lumineux reflètent sur l'écran s'il laisse les volets ouverts pendant qu'il bosse et ce n'est pas agréable.

Et puis de toute façon, l'hiver n'était pas la période la plus ensoleillé, certes, sa chambre serait plus claire mais pas illuminée, ce qui fait toute la différence.

Pour ne pas être victime de la luminosité de l'écran dans cette pénombre, il alluma sa lampe de bureau et s'installa enfin sur son fauteuil, en cuir noir et avec des accoudoirs. Il fouilla dans un tiroir et en sorti une barrette jaune décoré d'une fleur de pissenlit. Un cadeau de Spring. Cadeau qui s'est révélé très utile pour dégager sa mèche devant ses cheveux. Personne dans cette maison, même pas Spring, ne l'a vu avec cette barrette dans les cheveux. Prenant toujours soin de l'enlever en sortant de sa chambre. Il savait que niveau crédulité, il descendrait au même niveau que Winter …

Après avoir échauffé poignets et doigts, il commença à se mettre au travail.

Et pendant que lui travaillait, Spring avait entrainé Jack dehors pour qu'il joue ensemble dans la neige. Ce qui ne manqua pas de le surprendre, pour la Saison du printemps, il avait de beaucoup apprécié l'hiver. Spring lui expliqua, décidément très amusé par le raisonnement de Jack.

- Jack, nous ne sommes pas _que _des Saisons. Nous avons d'autres intérêts dans la vie que notre saison. On s'ennuierait à mourir sinon. J'aime la neige et l'hiver parce que ça m'amuse. Bon, Winter y est pour beaucoup. C'est lui qui m'a fait aimer la neige. Tout jeune, je ne supportais pas l'hiver … Pour plusieurs raisons. Winter en était très affecté, il pensait que son petit frère ne le supportait pas. Ca n'a jamais été le cas, mais il est assez têtu, j'avais beau lui dire que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui, il a insisté.

Encore une fois, Jack avait la preuve de la force du lien fraternel qui les unissait. Une fois encore, il sentit la jalousie s'insinuer dans son cœur. Il ne voulait pas l'être, il ne voulait pas éprouver ce sentiment de jalousie, car il est lourd, difficile à supporter …

Spring le sortit de son malaise intérieur.

- Bref ! Tout ça pour te dire : oublie un peu notre situation de Saison. Tout comme toi, nous sommes des êtres vivants avec des sentiments, des envies, des désirs, des peurs, et plus encore. Ni toi ni moi sommes réellement éloignés de l'espèce humaine tu sais.

En effet, pour lui, c'était clair, il était quelqu'un avant d'être un esprit. Il était _**humain**_. Il est devenu esprit par la suite. Il tourna la tête vers Spring. Etait-ce pareil pour eux ? Avaient-ils étaient humain avant ?

- Spring, ça veut dire que vous étiez humain avant ?

Un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, ce n'était pas un sourire forcée, la tristesse et la joie se reflétait dans tout le visage de Spring.

- Non. Nous n'avons jamais connu la joie d'être humain. Nous avons toujours été des Saisons. Fils de Mère Nature.

Jack le regardait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par la joie d'être humain. Plus tôt, n'avait-il pas dit qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents d'eux ? Comment pouvait-il savoir ça alors ? Puis il avait mentionné Mère Nature, ça aussi, ça l'intriguait. La curiosité piquée au vif, il avait beau le regarder, il ne faisait pas attention à ce que Spring faisait.

Parce que s'il avait fait attention, il ne se serait pas pris en plein tête la jolie boule de neige que Spring façonnait en même temps qu'il lui avait parlé.

C'est ainsi que démarra leur bataille.

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que dans l'ombre, deux ambres brillaient. On put voir ensuite des dents blanches former un sourire.

_- Comme c'est adorable de les voir jouer en tout insouciance … _

Plonger dans leur jeu, ils ne virent pas non plus cette ombre se déplacer vers la maison jusqu'à se glisser à une fenêtre de l'étage.

Cette fenêtre n'étant autre que celle de la chambre de Summer, profondément concentré. En l'espace de quelques minutes, une foulée de paperasse s'était amassée sur son bureau. On pouvait voir ses lèvres bouger mais aucun son n'était audible. Même le Croque-Mitaine s'était perdu dans la contemplation de cette figure concentrée.

Il suffit simplement qu'il pose son regard sur la barrette jaune pour se reprendre.

Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil sur la pièce. L'obscurité était vraiment propice à son accueil. C'est comme si la saison l'avait indirectement invité dans sa chambre.

Grâce à cela, il pouvait se déplacer sans faire le moindre bruit, il glissait juste dans la pénombre.

Il ne s'en priva donc pas et s'approcha de Summer. Quelque part, Pitch se disait qu'il était bien trop absorbé dans son travail pour faire attention à lui. Cette remarque le fit tiquer.

D'une main discrète, il fit tomber un tas de feuille. Mais même ça ne suffit pas à sortir Summer de sa concentration, Pitch perçu simplement un : « Plus tard … » venant de ses lèvres.

Il fallait donc quelque chose de plus direct pour attirer l'attention de ce garçon ?

Très bien, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, le Croque-Mitaine a toujours plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Il s'approcha cette fois-ci directement du corps de Summer et souffla sur son cou.

La réaction fut immédiate.

En sentant un long frisson le parcourir, Summer se redressa droit dans son siège et porta une main à son cou. Il pivota le fauteuil pour se tourner mais ne vit rien derrière lui, ni autre part dans la pièce. Il regarda ensuite dans la direction de sa fenêtre, fermée. La porte, fermée aussi. Il n'était pas fou quand même ! Il avait bien sentit un souffle froid sur son cou !

Froid ? Ce serait Jack … ?

Il soupira.

- Ouais … Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités mon grand, au boulot !

D'un coup de hanche, il retourna le fauteuil face au bureau. Il voulait se reconcentrer mais n'y parvenait pas. Il était bien trop aux aguets pour pouvoir faire autre chose. Fixant l'écran face à lui, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ou plutôt, il sentait quelque chose se déverser, s'infiltrer en lui. Doucement, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait alors que son estomac se nouait. Il avait l'impression de manquer d'air. Il ne comprenait rien et la confusion ne faisait qu'augmenter la force des symptômes.

Soudain, un chuchotement à son oreille :

- _C'est la peur …_

Sa respiration se coupa, puis reprit, presque haletante. Dans l'écran, il voyait clairement son reflet, mais seulement le sien. Alors d'où provenait cette voix ? Il ferma les yeux, tenta de reprendre son calme. Ça n'avait pas de sens, il n'avait pas peur. Alors pourquoi ? Il la ressentait ! Elle était là ! Elle venait de s'imposer en lui sans qu'il n'ait de raison de la ressentir.

- _Voyons, c'est un sentiment ! On peut insuffler la peur en n'importe qui à n'importe quel moment. _

La voix venait clairement de derrière lui, il se retourna, se levant dans la même poussée. Mais avant même qu'il puisse voir quoi que ce soit, il sentit deux mains, glacées, se saisir de son cou. Il fut aussi pousser en arrière, le fauteuil se renversa sur le côté et il se trouvait maintenant bloquer contre son bureau. Il s'agrippa aux mains qui le tenaient et leva le regard.

Il croisa une paire d'yeux brillant chaleureusement, des yeux ambrés, presque comme la sève des sapins. Il se surprit à les trouver beau, il fut vite ramener à la réalité.

- _Dans ton cas, c'est presque trop facile de te l'imposer. Depuis l'arrivée de Jack, toutes tes peurs ont ressurgies d'un coup. Des anciennes, puis des nouvelles. Tu es un garçon très perturbé, tu sais ? _

- Je ne veux pas entendre ça de toi … Tu dois être **sacrément**perturbé pour passer ton temps sous le lit des enfants, non ?

Pitch se contenta seulement de sourire. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait demandé à faire ça, il n'a pas eu le choix. On l'a rabaissé à ça. Il y avait un temps où il n'avait même pas besoin de se cacher ! A vrai dire, Summer remuait juste le couteau dans la plaie, l'énervant. Mais il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de lui montrer.

- _Apparemment, je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher pour __**te **__faire peur. Tu as beau être le plus grand, tu es le plus effrayé. Même tes deux cadets n'ont pas en eut toute la peur que tu as. _

- Ils sont plus insouciants.

- _Pourtant l'un deux à failli mourir, non ? Devant vos yeux et vous étiez incapable de faire quoi que ce soit … Comme ce doit être rageant d'être la saison qui cause la perte de son cher et tendre petit frère. _

Summer grinça des dents. Il sentait la peur en lui prendre la même forme que celle qu'il a connue pendant cette période. C'était douloureux, insupportable. Spring était tellement faible … Sa saison avait tellement de mal à prendre sa place entre l'hiver et l'été. Même Fall n'a pas connu cette difficulté. Chaque soir, il n'osait pas fermer les yeux, terrifié à l'idée d'ouvrir les yeux dans un monde où son petit frère n'était plus.

- _Vous étiez encore tellement jeune, incapable de contrôler vos saisons. Surtout toi, à peine l'hiver faiblissait que la température décollée. TU étais celui des deux qui le détruisait le plus !_

_- _Ferme … là !

Pitch eut un petit rire, fier et dominant. Les yeux de Summer étaient remplis de larmes, menaçant de passer la barrière de ses yeux pour rouler le long de ses joues. Même dans sa voix on avait très bien pu entendre ces sanglots.

Summer savait tout ça, il le savait puisqu'il y était bordel !

La prise autour de son cou se resserra violemment, l'éclair de douleur qui le traversa lui fit fermer les yeux, autorisant les larmes à couler.

Bordel, il détestait ça ! Lui qui pensait qu'il avait déjà pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps à cette période … Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais être aussi faible. De toujours tout faire pour les protéger.

- _Tu avais tellement peur de le perdre … C'en est touchant. Avoue, quand Jack est arrivé, tu as ressenti encore cette peur ! Tu as eu peur de les perdre face à lui ! Tu as tellement peu confiance en ce lien fraternel que tu défends avec tellement de véhémence … _

Il se sentit soudainement tomber, la prise sur sa gorge n'étant plus. Ne s'y attendant pas et dans l'état actuelle où il était, il lui avait était impossible de se tenir sur ses deux jambes. A peine ses pieds avaient-ils touché le sol qu'il était tombé. L'arrière de son crâne rencontra le bord du bureau dans un choc assez violemment. La douleur était lancinante, tout résonnait dans sa tête. Il se recroquevilla, les mains sur la tête.

- _Pitoyable … Tu veux les protéger alors que tu es sans cesse effrayé. Tu as tellement peur d'être détesté par eux que tu leur cèdes n'importe quoi. _

- Ca n'a … rien à voir …

- _Ah vraiment ? Essayerais-tu de me faire croire en votre amour fraternel maintenant ? _

Il souhaitait au plus profond de lui brûler Pitch des pieds à la tête et profondément dans la chair. Il en avait tellement envie, mais il était incapable de faire face à cette peur. Pitch le savait, c'est pour ça que c'est à Summer qu'il s'en est pris en premier. Sa faiblesse d'esprit était risible quand on regardait à quel point il est mature. C'en était paradoxal.

Pitch se délectait de cette peur qui émanait de Summer. A lui tout seul, il lui apportait autant de pouvoir qu'un petit village. C'est voir la force de peur, voir à quel point elle est ancré en lui et ne le quitte jamais. Autrement dit, il avait été profondément marqué par le risque de mort de son frère. Et ça, beaucoup plus que Winter ou Fall —il était encore trop jeune pour tout comprendre.

Ce n'était pas jouer à armes égales.

- Tu es vraiment … lâche …

- _Ca s'appelle prendre des précautions. Je n'aimerai pas venir en charbon pour barbecue si tu vois ce que je veux dire. _

Pitch s'agenouilla nonchalamment devant lui, sa joue s'appuyant sur son poignet. Il souriait toujours. La colère brillait dans les yeux verts et rougis de Summer alors que son corps tremblait, s'en était presque indécent. Le Croque-Mitaine se demandait quelles têtes feraient les autres membres de la famille s'il le voyait ainsi. Seraient-ils déçus ? Se moqueraient-ils ? Il fronça les sourcils. Quelque part, il savait qu'ils n'en feraient rien. Ils le consoleraient, parce qu'ils auraient compris juste en le regardant. Il grogna presque en réalisant que même lui savait que cet amour fraternel donc il se moquait tant n'était vraiment pas une blague.

Qu'importe, dans l'état actuel des choses, Summer était sous son joug, il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait.

Pendant ce temps, Summer comprit que s'il ne parvenait pas à se calmer, c'était à cause de Pitch. Sa présence forçait la présence de la peur dans son corps. Et à cause de ça, des images de cette époque passaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou tout en étant totalement paralysée de peur. Il allait vraiment devenir dingue. Il ferma les yeux.

Petit à petit, sa colère s'évaporait, sa volonté de tuer Pitch disparaissait. Bientôt, il ne restait plus que la peur, la peur et la tristesse. Enfin, un désir ardent que tout s'arrête.

C'était le moment que Pitch attendait. Il posa un genou à terre et approcha son visage de celui de Summer. Une de ses mains vint délicatement se poser sur celles de la saison tremblante, la faisant sursauter.

Summer rouvrit les yeux et regarda Pitch. Un profond sentiment de satisfaction l'envahit en constatant qu'il n'y avait plus que de la peur dans son regard. Une profonde peur.

- _Summer … _

Un chuchotement. Il referma les yeux. Il avait la sensation que la voix de Pitch ne faisait que pénétrer la peur encore plus profondément en lui. Le sourire de Pitch s'agrandit.

- _Summer … Tu sais, si tu venais avec moi, plus jamais tu ne ressentiras cette peur. Je ferais en sorte qu'elle disparaisse définitivement. _

Cette phrase provoqua chez Summer une sensation d'apaisement. L'idée de ne plus avoir peur résonnait joyeusement dans tête. Il en souriait presque si la peur n'était toujours pas autant présente chez lui.

Il réalisa autre chose, quelque chose de terrifiant : un seul être était capable de provoquer la peur et de l'apaiser à sa guise.

Il était tiraillé entre l'envie que tout cela cesse et sa conscience qui lui disait que Pitch était l'ennemi, qu'il ne devait absolument pas le suivre. Sous aucun prétexte !

Sa conscience fut vite envoyée aux orties quand l'autre main de Pitch se présenta devant les yeux de Summer. Il ne lui fallut même pas une minute pour s'en saisir.

Un rire froid mais amusé réveilla la chambre, jusque-là surtout bercée par la respiration saccadée de Summer. Pitch venait de gagner la première manche, il venait de capturer la Saison de l'été sans même employer la force.

Sans même que Summer ne comprenne comment, il fut emporté dans une ombre et le décor autour de lui changea en quelques secondes.

Au fond de lui, Summer savait qu'il venait de faire l'erreur de sa vie.

Quand Jack et Spring retournèrent dans la maison, l'après-midi avait passé.

Trop vite selon eux. Spring prit la direction de sa chambre pour aller se changer, Jack lui avait pris la liberté d'aller à la cuisine pour leur faire des chocolats chauds. Intérieurement, il s'imaginait bien Summer râlait après lui pour avoir utilisé la cuisine sans son autorisation. Mais là, il était occupé et apparemment très occupé puisqu'il n'était pas descendu une seule fois les voir. Ne serait-ce que pour leur faire remarquer qu'ils sont bruyants.

Spring le rejoignit très rapidement, il s'était changé pour remettre son éternelle salopette bleue qu'il ne quittait jamais. Il s'installa à table et attendit gentiment qu'on lui apporte la tasse. Jack lui posa devant lui et s'assit ensuite en face de lui.

- Tu te défends vraiment bien.

- Hé, je t'ai dit qu'on y joue souvent avec mes frères !

- C'est devenu assez dingue quand les enfants des voisins ont rejoint le jeu quand même …

- Oui, j'ai vraiment cru que Summer allait descendre nous égorger ! Vu le nombre de boule de neige qui ont frappé sa fenêtre …

- C'est vrai … Mais je pense qu'il devait être très concentré.

- De tous mes aînés, c'est le plus sérieux concernant le travail, donc c'est possible.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, sirotant et discutant. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient soulevé le manque de réaction de Summer, ils étaient tous les deux mal à l'aise. Plus précisément, inquiet. Spring, parce qu'il savait que son frère avait la mauvaise habitude d'oublier tout le reste pour travailler et Jack, sans raison particulière. Il était juste inquiet.

Il ne devait pas spécialement y avoir une raison pour s'inquiéter après tout, non ? Ils fixaient tous les deux leur tasse. Le silence s'étant naturellement établit entre eux. Spring fut le premier à relancer la discussion.

- Et … Et si on lui montait un chocolat et des gâteaux ? Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir et il pourra se détendre.

- Bonne idée !

Jack se leva rapidement, même lui se surprit, mais il n'y fit pas attention et s'attela à la préparation de la boisson pendant que Spring partait à la recherche des gâteaux préférés de son aîné. Il leur fallut moins de 2 minutes pour tout avoir. Sur un accord silencieux, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de Summer.

D'abord, ils frappèrent à la porte. Pas de réponse. Ils attendirent un peu avant de recommencer. Toujours pas de réponse.

Ok, ça commençait à prendre la tête de Jack. Qu'il soit concentré et occupé, soit, mais il pourrait au moins répondre !

Il n'attendit plus de réponse et entra dans la chambre.

Constatant le vide de la chambre, le paquet de gâteau que tenait Spring tomba au sol. Il s'avança dans la chambre, voyant le fauteuil et les feuilles au sol, il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Ses jambes s'engourdirent, il tomba à genoux à l'endroit même où Summer s'était recroquevillé.

Pour Jack, il était inutile de voir l'état du bureau pour comprendre. Il avait compris dès qu'il avait ouvert la porte. L'odeur de la peur y était encore présente, tenace et insupportable.

Pitch était venu … et l'avait emmené.

Comment, il l'ignorait, ou plutôt il préférait ne pas savoir, car il savait une chose : la peur qu'il sentait était bien celle de Summer.

- Jack … Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire … Il l'a emmené … Il a emmené Summer …

Le regard de l'Esprit se posa sur Spring. Sa voix était tremblante et il voyait clairement les soubresauts de ses épaules. Il déposa la tasse sur le bureau avant de se placer derrière Spring pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il sentit tout le poids de Spring sur lui.

- On va le récupérer, ne t'en fais pas …

Il essayait tant bien que mal de se persuader, mais l'insécurité dans son cœur ne partait pas …

* * *

**OK, alors … **

**1 : J'ai eu l'impression de violer Summer …**

**2 : Mwahahahahaha, je l'aime Pitch !**

**Le prochain chapitre risque de ne pas être très joyeux, alors je sais pas, préparez les mouchoirs ou l'ALT+F4.**

**Courage ! **

**(Dites-vous que vous, vous lisez, moi, j'écris. Ca sera plus dur pour moi, logiquement !) **

**J'ai failli pleurer moi-même … tout va bien … **

**J'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu ce chapitre (et que vous lirez le prochain).**

**Bonne semaine à tous !**

**Ja ne~ !**


End file.
